


Сынок, знакомься!

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, School, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Макс волнуется по поводу того, что после пережитого сумасшедшего приключения его отец начинает отдаляться от него, часто уезжая куда-то и неумело оправдываясь неконкретными вещами. Однажды, задержавшись очень долго, Гуфи внезапно привозит к ним в дом незваного гостя, из-за чего у Макса чуть не случается инфаркт.Но на этом сюрпризы не заканчиваются, поскольку подросток выясняет, что между его отцом и их гостем возникло нечто большее, чем просто приятельские отношения или даже дружба.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящее имя Пауэрлайна в каноне неизвестно. В данной работе его зовут Майкл, так как одним из вдохновителей его образа был Майкл Джексон, и я решила, что имя это ему подойдёт.

Дыхание сбивается, а сердце бешено стучит. Макс мчится по пустому школьному коридору, непростительно опаздывая на урок. Учитель по физике на дух не переносит опоздания, поэтому Макс заранее старается прикинуть, как сильно ему достанется. Добежав до нужного кабинета и чуть трижды не упав по дороге, он резко распахивает дверь и врывается внутрь, заставив своих одноклассников, сидящих за партами, недоуменно обернуться на шум.  
  
— Так-так, Максимилиан, — строго смотрит на подростка из-под очков учитель. — Первый день учёбы, а уже опаздываем. Рекорд.  
  
— Извините, просто я… — Макс беспорядочно пытается отыскать серьёзную и правдивую причину своего опоздания — а её, разумеется, нет — и опускает виноватый взгляд, но учитель избавляет его от придумывания бесполезного оправдания и серьёзным тоном произносит:  
  
— Садись на своё место. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты отнимал время от урока.  
  
Макс послушно бредёт к парте у стены, на которой сидит с самого первого класса, и с тяжёлым, но облегчённым вздохом падает на стул. Его дыхание всё ещё не может прийти в норму от быстрого бега и вынужденной спешки. Он вываливает на стол тетрадь и ручку из рюкзака и с грузным видом начинает делать вид, будто действительно слушает скучный монотонный голос учителя, который стоит у доски и объясняет какую-то длинную и занудную формулу. Когда учитель поворачивается спиной к классу, начиная писать мелом решение задачи на доске, Пи-Джей, сидящий за соседней партой, шёпотом окликает Макса. Он кидает в сторону друга скомканную бумажку, а Макс, словив послание, тут же как можно тише разворачивает его под партой и читает написанные неровным почерком слова: «Тоже проспал, потому что смотрел марафон клипов и выступлений Пауэрлайна всю ночь?». Макс довольно ухмыляется, подняв взгляд на Пи-Джея, и кивает.  
  
— Ты тоже? — спрашивает он одними губами.  
  
— Ага, еле успел до звонка, — шёпотом отвечает Пи-Джей, наклонившись в его сторону и стараясь быть как можно тише. Однако шум всё равно доносится до учителя, и он оборачивается к классу, строгим взглядом смиряя подростка:  
  
— Вам охота поговорить, молодой человек? Тогда прошу к доске.  
  
Макс прыскает в кулак, покосившись на друга. Тот обречённо вздыхает и с неохотой направляется решать задачу.

 

* * *

 

  
В школьном кафетерии стоит шум и гам. Макс морщится, когда ставит поднос с как всегда ужасной на вид — и на вкус — едой на стол. Пи-Джей садится напротив него, достав из рюкзака контейнер с приготовленным ему домашним обедом. Плюс наличия родной матери заключается в том, что она всегда будет снабжать тебя вкусностями, хмуро думает Макс, стараясь впихнуть внутрь себя не самое привлекательное на вид картофельное пюре, купленное в школьной столовой. Пока он старается снабдить свой организм хоть чем-то питательным — хотя насчёт питательности данной еды Макс сомневается — Пи-Джей рассказывает, как вчера ночью запасся пиццей и допоздна смотрел марафон Пауэрлайна. Но его счастье длилось недолго, так как к трём часам из-за громко включённого телевизора в его комнату наведался недовольный Пит и надавал своему сыну оплеух за то, что тот до сих пор не спал, хотя рано утром ему нужно было топать в школу.  
  
— Мой отец, наверное, тоже надавал бы мне оплеух, — смеётся Макс. — Будь он сегодня ночью дома.  
  
— Что-то он долго в отъезде, — хмыкает Пи-Джей, отпив глоток сока. — Жаль, мой отец не разрешил тебе переночевать у меня. Так бы вместе получили оплеух. — Улыбается он.  
  
— Ага, долго… — задумчиво произносит Макс, должно не отреагировав на шутку друга. Его взгляд становится серьёзнее, а голос приглушённей. — Знаешь, я начинаю скучать по своему отцу. Странно такое признавать. Видимо, совместное приключение действительно дало больше пользы нашим отношениям, чем я думал. Но только в моей перспективе. Он будто наоборот отдаляется от меня…  
  
Пи-Джей неопределённо пожимает плечами, не зная, чем подбодрить приятеля. Он озадаченно оглядывает задумавшегося Макса.  
  
— А что насчёт марафона? — вдруг спрашивает он, улыбнувшись. — Когда я слушаю Пауэрлайна, все проблемы сразу же уходят на задний план. Разве тебе это не помогает?  
  
Макс кивает в ответ и откладывает вилку на поднос, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ.  
  
— Ты прав, Пи-Джей, — соглашается он. — Я благодарен его творчеству. Вчера я правда немного расслабился… А ещё я благодарен твоей маме, без неё я бы либо помер с голоду, либо днём и ночью питался в школьной столовой, что, в принципе, тоже могло легко закончиться летальным исходом. — Пэг, мать Пи-Джея, как обычно согласилась на просьбу Гуфи приглядеть за сыном во время его отсутствия. Женщина регулярно приходит к Максу с готовой едой из дома и иногда убирается, если он сам не справляется, или отец, как в этот раз, задерживается особенно долго.  
  
Не успевает Пи-Джей что-либо ответить, как к ним за стол подсаживается Роксана. Она приветливо улыбается ребятам и, как обычно, на мгновение задерживается взглядом на Максе, который до сих пор при каждом её появлении слегка теряется. Они состоят в отношениях уже целых два месяца. Макс не может этому поверить. Его до сих пор шокирует тот факт, что такая девушка, как она, обратила на него внимание.  
  
— Я видела из окна кабинета, как ты нёсся по коридору во время первого урока, — говорит Роксана, подвинувшись ближе к подростку, из-за чего тот чувствует, как его руки от волнения начинают потеть, а на лице появляется дурацкая смущённая улыбка.  
  
— Да, просто я проспал… смотрел марафон Пауэрлайна всю ночь, — объясняет Макс, продолжая смущённо улыбаться.  
  
Роксана неодобрительно качает головой.  
  
— Я тоже его фанатка, но не стала рисковать. Ты, наверное, готов ради него на всё что угодно, — она на мгновение замолкает и тут же шутливо продолжает. — Хотя о чём это я, ты ради него пару месяцев назад проехал через всю страну в Лос-Анджелес и каким-то чудом попал на одну с ним сцену! — Раздаётся звонкий смех девушки, и Макс в очередной раз убеждается, что это самый прекрасный звук на свете. И ведь до Роксаны так и не доходит, что это всё было лишь ради неё. — Ты, пожалуй, самый хардкорный фан!  
  
Пи-Джей начинает хохотать, насмешливо смотря на Макса, хотя сам тоже чуть не опоздал из-за марафона. Макс переводит на него взгляд, который можно охарактеризовать как: «Ты это сейчас серьёзно?», и тот сразу же замолкает.  
  
— Ладно, мальчики, — вздыхает Роксана, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся алую прядь. — Я пришла, чтобы спросить тебя насчёт твоего Дня рождения, Макс.  
  
Подростка трогает её волнение его предстоящим Днём рождением. Это можно оценивать как знак внимания, что ему особенно льстит. Хотя сам он не то чтобы действительно ждёт своего пятнадцатилетия. Собственные Дни рождения Максу никогда особо не нравились.  
  
— Ой, ты не по адресу, — с сожалением произносит он и виновато прикусывает губу. — Я сам вряд ли стану что-то готовить. Думаю, отец как обычно захочет взять всё на себя. Он приедет завтра, и я поговорю с ним насчёт этого.  
  
Роксана понимающе улыбается и встаёт из-за стола.  
  
— Хорошо, потом расскажешь. Это только первый учебный день, а в школе уже царит сплошной хаос. Мне пора, — девушка машет ребятам на прощание и удаляется по направлению к выходу из столовой, скрываясь из виду за спинами присутствующих шумных учеников. Макс провожает её влюблённым взглядом, а Пи-Джей, заметив это, смеётся в кулак и кидает в этого-влюблённого-дурака лежащий неподалёку смятый фантик.

 

* * *

   
  
Макс возвращается домой в слегка подавленном настроении. Завалившись в гостиную, в которую сразу же ведёт входная дверь со двора, он устало вздыхает и кидает рюкзак на диван. Его отец сказал, что уедет по работе, но конкретного ничего он так и не объяснил. А ведь его нет дома уже целую неделю. После их сумасшедшего приключения он часто пропадает, и это длится на протяжении всех двух последних месяцев лета и вот теперь даже сейчас.  
  
Макс начинает волноваться. Такого раньше никогда не было. Только они находят общий язык, как ему начинает казаться, что его отец отдаляется от него. А ведь раньше всё было с точностью наоборот. Кажется, будто у Гуфи за прошедшие месяцы появилась какая-то своя отдельная жизнь вне города. На выходных он часто уезжает, оправдываясь тем, что хочет погостить у родственников, но не может позволить себе разлучить Макса с его друзьями, или неопределённо говоря, что это по работе. Но Макс тоже по-своему виноват. Слушая подобные завуалированные ответы, он никогда не решается расспрашивать более подробно. Кажется, будто Гуфи этому только рад.  
  
Макс зевает и решает подняться в свою комнату, чтобы немного подремать, ведь марафон Пауэрлайна выспаться ему не дал. Он уже идёт по направлению к лестнице на второй этаж, как раздаётся дверной звонок. Подросток останавливается и оборачивается в сторону двери. Ему приходит мысль, что это, должно быть, пришла Пэг и принесла ему ужин, поэтому он возвращается к двери, по пути громко произнося:  
  
— Сейчас открою, миссис Пэг, подождите!  
  
Под его рукой щёлкает замок, и входная дверь отпирается. Макс поднимает взгляд на пришедшего человека и застывает на месте. Перед ним на пороге стоит его отец, а позади него сложена огромная куча чемоданов.  
  
— Ээ-эм… пап? — удивлённо протягивает Макс, осматривая широко улыбающегося Гуфи. — Ты же говорил, что завтра приедешь…  
  
— Появилась возможность приехать пораньше, — отвечает ему радостный отец. — Я так соскучился по тебе, Макси!  
  
Он входит в дом и крепко обнимает сына. Сначала Макс оцепенело стоит, смотря вперёд на кучу чемоданов и отмечая, что брал с собой Гуфи намного меньше вещей, а затем запоздало приобнимает отца за плечи, наконец-то начиная радоваться его приезду. Через несколько секунд мужчина отстраняется от него и, всё так же широко улыбаясь, довольно восклицает:  
  
— А я приехал не один! Сынок, знакомься!  
  
На лице подростка радость приезду отца сменяется удивлением. Он вопросительно изгибает бровь, смотря на Гуфи, а тот в ответ на его немой вопрос указывает рукой в сторону входной двери. В дверном проёме, обойдя гору чемоданов перед входом, появляется высокий парень в широких джинсах и жёлтой клетчатой рубашке. Макс недоуменно оглядывает нежданного гостя, в первые секунды даже его не узнав. Его отец тем временем задорно подмигивает вошедшему парню и вновь обнимает Макса, радостно восклицая, как он рад быть дома. Сердце подростка уходит в пятки, ибо до него наконец-то начинает доходить. Может, одет нежданный гость в повседневную одежду, а не в привычный сценический костюм, но его лицо, вызывающе-уверенные глаза и неповторимая высокая причёска остаются прежними. Макс с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит из-за плеча сжавшего его в крепких объятиях отца на нежданного гостя. Он не может поверить тому, что видит.  
  
— Здравствуй, Макс, твой отец много рассказывал о тебе, — раздаётся  _тот самый_ голос, и сердце подростка сжимается до придела, а земля уходит из-под ног. Гуфи отстраняется от Макса, и тот забывает, как дышать. Ему мерещатся расплывчатые чёрные круги, а ноги становятся невыносимо ватными и подкашиваются. Веки тяжелеют, а тело тянет вниз. Он теряет сознание.


	2. Глава 2

В нос бьёт резкий запах то ли спирта, то ли ацетона, а в голове что-то очень сильно гудит, но Макс никак не может заставить себя раскрыть веки, поскольку яркая лампа под потолком очень сильно ударяет по глазам. Когда он всё же это делает, хмуря взгляд от непонимания того, что с ним произошло, то сразу же замечает склонившегося над собой отца с нашатырем в руках.  
  
— П-пап? — недоуменно произносит Макс, продолжая не понимать, в чём дело.  
  
— Макси, я так разволновался! — вдруг вскрикивает обеспокоенный Гуфи, из-за чего подросток ещё сильней ощущает ноющую головную боль. Он щурится, привыкая к свету лампы, и подносит руку к голове, пытаясь понять, ударился ли он ею. Затем нечаянно нащупывает под ней свой рюкзак, на котором он сейчас лежит.  
  
Вдруг перед глазами появляется фигура второго человека, и Макса будто ударяет обухом. Он тут же подскакивает на локтях и широко распахивает глаза, не в силах сказать ни слова.  
  
— Только снова не падай в обморок, пожалуйста, — с улыбкой произносит гость, а до Макса наконец-то доходит, что с ним случилось. Ему становится чертовски стыдно. — Ты нас с твоим отцом очень сильно напугал.  
  
Подросток недоуменно смаргивает, а затем переводит растерянный взгляд на отца, так и не в силах понять, что делает Пауэрлайн в их доме. И не сон ли это вообще? Макс так часто не высыпается в последнее время, что, быть может, это уже глюки начались от расстройства. Так или иначе, ему всё же необходимо подтверждение от отца, что он не один видит певца, ибо поверить своим глазам до сих пор невозможно.  
  
— Сынок, это Пауэрлайн, — с таким видом произносит Гуфи, будто подросток сам того не знает.  
  
Макс переводит уже не растерянный, но очень любопытный взгляд на Пауэрлайна. Он начинает постепенно приходить в себя, и ему становится интересно, что же будет дальше.  
  
— Но ты, Макс, можешь называть меня просто Майклом, — вдруг дружелюбно поясняет Пауэрлайн, подходя ближе к дивану, и дыхание Макса замирает. Ему приходит осознание того, что он как последний дурак упал в обморок перед своим главным кумиром, а теперь ещё и как ненормальный какой-то растерянно молчит.  
  
— Э-эм, привет… Майкл, — через силу выдавливает из себя подросток. Во-первых, ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, а во-вторых, «Майкл» — это настоящее имя Пауэрлайна?! Да Макс, наверное, самый счастливый человек из тех немногих, кто знает о нём, ибо певец всегда скрывает его и выступает только под выдуманным прозвищем и в образе.  
  
Макс видит перед собой те самые черты лица Пауэрлайна, кумира миллионов, и не может даже нормально говорить. Да что там говорить, ему дышать-то с трудом удаётся нормально.  
  
— Макси, ты выглядишь очень усталым, — обеспокоенно замечает Гуфи, наклонившись к приставшему на локтях сыну. Мужчина сидит на краю дивана. — Да и синяки под глазами вон большие какие. — Он оглядывает бледное лицо сына. — Небось не спал всю ночь. Надо было попросить Пэг, чтобы она взяла тебя ночевать к Пи-Джею, пока меня не было.  
  
Гуфи с сожалением вздыхает и неодобрительно качает головой. Он встаёт с дивана и делает всего один единственный шаг, но тут же по своей неуклюжести спотыкается о ковёр и, вскрикнув, чуть не падает, но рядом с ним вовремя появляется Пауэрлайн и тут же подхватывает его под локти, не дав этому произойти. Макс вопросительно вскидывает одну бровь, пока его отец и Майкл — господи, к этому имени надо привыкнуть — обмениваются взглядами, и затем оба начинают тепло улыбаться друг другу. Гуфи в благодарность, а Пауэрлайн… что ж, Макс предполагает, что просто из вежливости. Но этот странный жест откладывается в памяти подростка.  
  
Полнейшее безумие. Отец привёз в их дом самого, чёрт возьми, Пауэрлайна! Вот он! Стоит прямо перед ним! От этого перехватывает дух. Но зачем Гуфи его сюда привёз? Это, наверное, волнует в данный момент Макса намного больше, чем незначительные улыбки и тёплые взгляды отца и их нежданного гостя.  
  
— Знаешь, сынок, — вдруг начинает с улыбкой Гуфи, — может, тебе стоит подняться наверх передохнуть, раз ты себя плохо чувствуешь? А мы пока сварганим ужин и… — он замолкает, задумчиво трёт шею и снова продолжает, — и я уже вижу, что у тебя возникла куча вопросов, но я объясню всё за ужином, хорошо, Макси? — во взгляде отца читается что-то… странное. Неужели это нерешительность? И что он собирается объяснять? Макс уже почти приходит в себя, и он может примерно прикинуть, что это, должно быть, к его предстоящему Дню рождения такой подарочек. Хотя он не уверен до конца. Слова отца звучат как оправдание. Это настораживает.  
  
— Нормально я себя чувствую, — вдруг буркает Макс, встав с дивана и машинально захватив рюкзак, на котором всё это время покоилась его голова. Он искоса смотрит на Майкла, из-за чего тот отводит задумчивый взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Я настаиваю, сынок, — не отступает Гуфи, поставив руки в боки.  
  
Подросток закатывает глаза и шумно вздыхает, как вдруг Пауэрлайн после повисшей над ними паузы предлагает:  
  
— А может, Макс, ты мне экскурсию устроишь? — у подростка от этого голоса, который ему доводилось слышать вживую лишь один единственный раз на концерте и затем тысячу в записи, аж сердце с грохотом падает куда-то вниз. К этому стоит начать привыкать. — Заодно я доведу тебя до твоей комнаты, а то вдруг ещё раз грохнешься.  
  
Максу станет значительно легче, если ему перестанут напоминать о его позоре. А ещё лучше, конечно, если хотя бы просто ущипнут, ибо кумир, за творчеством которого он следит всю свою подростковую жизнь, только что попросил устроить ему экскурсию по его дому. Невероятно так, что аж ноги подкашиваются. Но Макс внезапно находит в себе мужество и решает идти только вперёд. Он кратко кивает и, наконец-то сумев адекватно улыбнуться, перекидывает рюкзак через плечо и идёт по направлению к лестнице на второй этаж. Майкл, улыбнувшись ушедшему на кухню Гуфи, следует за Максом.  
  
Подросток поднимается на второй этаж и слегка неуклюже, но искренне стараясь не выдать своего волнения, проводит Пауэрлайна через широкий коридор и показывает ванную, а затем отцовскую комнату. Майкл практически не отличается от той личности, что мелькает на экранах телевизора — такой же уверенный взгляд, улыбка на миллион долларов и гордая осанка. Однако сейчас он более тих, что ли. Не старается украсть внимание, не ведёт себя, словно звезда. Он просто внимательно слушает Макса и вежливо улыбается, смотря на подростка снизу вверх, пока тот борется с двумя спорными желаниями: первое, конечно, обсыпать Пауэрлайна горой вопросов, а второе — включить в себе режим «фанбоя» и кинуться ему в объятия или побежать за их старым семейным фотоаппаратом и начать фотографироваться с певцом. Однако Макс держит себя в руках, и выдаёт его волнение лишь заметная дрожь, появляющаяся в голосе, и глаза, не перестающие бегать по до дрожи знакомым чертам лица.  
  
Пауэрлайн осматривает скромные апартаменты их семьи, а Макс, подойдя к своей комнате, которая расположена слева от отцовской, останавливается на месте. На двери висит знак «Осторожно, радиация!», на что Майкл реагирует смешком:  
  
— Наверное, ты не любишь, когда тебя беспокоят.  
  
В ответ подросток лишь смущённо улыбается и открывает дверь, но вдруг, сам от себя не ожидая, резко захлопывает её обратно, не дав Майклу и возможности заглянуть внутрь.  
  
— Что такое? — парень недоуменно смотрит на покрасневшего Макса. Тот нервно сглатывает и касается рукой лба, мотая головой.  
  
— Ты не захочешь этого видеть, — обречённо выдаёт подросток, смотря в пол. Он из-за всего этого и забыл, что у него не комната, а фанатичный алтарь поклонения Пауэрлайну, а теперь этот самый Пауэрлайн стоит рядом с ним и собирается войти внутрь. Какой позор.  
  
— Да брось, Макс, неубрано, что ли? — Майкл продолжает насмешливо наблюдать за Максом, пока тот сжимает зубы, обречённо закрывает глаза и медленно открывает дверь. Сегодня величайший день в истории, именуемый как: «Великие позоры Макса Гуфа: два по цене одного».  
  
Пауэрлайн с любопытством заглядывает в комнату, рассматривая то, из-за чего было всё волнение. Он наигранно присвистывает.  
  
— Меня не удивляет количество плакатов со мной, — замечает он, осматривая каждый яркий постер на стенах, посвящённый ему, а затем останавливает взгляд на стоящей в дальнем углу картонной фигуре себя самого в полный рост. Её верхняя часть по каким-то причинам помята. — Я больше удивлён беспорядку.  
  
По-крайней мере, он честен. Макс даже начинает улыбаться одним уголком губ, но бардак в комнате — это ещё одна причина почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он виновато опускает голову, извинившись. Тем временем Майкл аккуратно кладёт ему руку на плечо — из-за чего подросток готов второй раз подряд за день упасть в обморок — и самым успокаивающим и добрым на свете голосом произносит:  
  
— Теперь я друг вашей семьи, — он делает незначительную паузу. — Макс, ты не должен меня стесняться.  
  
Младший Гуф растерян, потому что он, чёрт возьми, чувствует руку кумира на своём плече, и они стоят в его доме, а этот самый кумир говорит, что они теперь друзья. Всё, подростку точно надо прийти в себя. Он поднимает слегка растерянные глаза на парня, и ловит его понимающий взгляд, из-за чего по спине пробегают тысячи мурашек.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спускайся вниз к ужину, и не бойся меня, я обычный человек, — на этих словах Пауэрлайн убирает руку с плеча Макса и, подмигнув ему, уходит по направлению к лестнице, а затем и вовсе скрывается из виду, спустившись на первый этаж.  
  
Подросток несколько секунд ещё стоит в ступоре, а затем шумно выдыхает и бредёт к своей кровати. По пути он не глядя скидывает с плеча рюкзак на пол. Макс соврал отцу, и он в действительности очень сильно нуждается в отдыхе. Поэтому подросток тут же рушится на постель, даже не снимая с себя обуви.

 

* * *

 

  
Проходит час. Макс лежит на спине, смотря в потолок, и не может заставить себя даже пошевелиться. Он не может поверить. Что делает его кумир здесь? Он всё-таки знаком с отцом? Именно поэтому они сумели спеть с Пауэрлайном, а тот их не выгнал со сцены? Отец ему соврал? Полный бред. Да что вообще, чёрт возьми, происходит?!  
  
Макс тяжело вздыхает. Он тянется к массивному телефону в виде Микки-Мауса, стоящему на тумбочке, и привычно набирает домашний номер Пи-Джея. Спустя несколько длинных гудков трубку берёт Пэг, обеспокоенно спрашивая, есть ли подростку чем ужинать и не закончилась ли приготовленная ею запеканка.  
  
— Всё в порядке, миссис Пэг, отец приехал раньше времени. Спасибо большое, — тут же благодарит женщину Макс. — Я Пи-Джею звоню, можете его позвать?  
  
Через некоторое время у трубки появляется Пи-Джей.  
  
— Ало, Макс, — звучит его голос, и подросток тут же старается прикинуть, как бы объяснить ситуацию вкратце, чтобы того инфаркт не хватил.  
  
— Пи-Джей, ты не поверишь своим ушам, — заранее предупреждает он друга, взволнованно наматывая на палец свободной руки витой телефонный шнур.  
  
— Валяй, удиви меня, — с вызовом бросает Пи-Джей сквозь ухмылку.  
  
— Вместе с моим батей к нам домой приехал Пауэрлайн, и он сейчас находится у нас на кухне! — из-за того, что Макс произносит это вслух, его самого бросает в жар. Уж слишком это невероятное событие. Однако его друг на том конце провода не реагирует на данную новость с должным энтузиазмом.  
  
— Шутник из тебя так себе, Макс, — деловито отвечает он, и у Макса сразу начинает внутри всё гореть синем пламенем от негодования и злости.  
  
— Это правда! Если не веришь, то…  
  
Но Пи-Джея отвлекает его отец и басистым голосом на фоне кричит что-то так, что аж Гуфу младшему становится не по себе.  
  
— Так, Макс, давай с розыгрышами как-нибудь потом, — торопливо произносит приятель. — Меня отец зовёт, надо салон его машины помыть, я же наказан из-за марафона Пауэрлайна, помнишь?  
  
На этих словах он сбрасывает трубку, а Макс нервно сжимает зубы и устало закрывает глаза. В его доме этот самый Пауэрлайн, будь он проклят, а обсудить это не с кем! Но вдруг к нему приходит озарение, и он вновь моментально бросается к трубке, набирая телефон Роксаны. Она точно ему поверит.  
  
— Да?! — ответив на звонок, рявкает отец девушки, из-за чего у Макса аж в ухе начинает звенеть.  
  
— А-аа… Роксана дома? — доброжелательным — насколько это возможно — тоном интересуется подросток, на что ему прямолинейно и очень грозно заявляют:  
  
— Нет её! На дополнительных занятиях она, в отличие от всяких оболтусов!  
  
Не желая больше ничего выслушивать, Макс поспешно извиняется за беспокойство и немедленно кладёт трубку. С отцом Роксаны нельзя пререкаться, а ещё лучше не контактировать вообще. Подросток сам не понимает, как только тот ещё не запретил Роксане с ним встречаться, раз так ненавидит его. Но да ладно. Главное другое: его, Макса, никто не может выслушать в такой важный и, как он наивно — хотя кто его знает — предполагает, судьбоносный момент. Это удручает. Подросток облокачивается о спинку кровати. Он запрокидывает голову и устало обводит взглядом бардак и висящие по периметру всех четырёх стен громоздкие и не очень плакаты. Их, наверное, стоит снять. Затем останавливается на картонной фигуре Пауэрлайна во весь рост. И зачем она теперь ему нужна, если сейчас у него в доме есть, так сказать, живой оригинал? Непонятно.

 

* * *

 

  
Спускается к ужину Макс не спеша, хотя внутри горит желание выбежать сломя голову, чтобы разузнать все ответы на терзающие его вопросы сразу. Но, посидев немного в своей комнате, он решает, что стоит приберечь свой фанатизм, ибо наконец-то появляется шанс подружиться с кумиром. Нужно действовать адекватно и собранно. Макс приближается к арке, ведущей в столовую, и замедляет шаг. Он слышит мужские голоса и останавливается на месте, внимательно прислушиваясь к ним.  
  
— Думаешь, он отреагирует нормально? — это Пауэрлайн; его тембр ни с кем не спутаешь.  
  
— Макси у меня самый лучший. Он поймёт, — а это, разумеется, отец. Но что Макс должен понять? Вопросов много — ответов ноль. Подросток решительно входит в столовую, с вызовом смотря на отца:  
  
— Что пойму?  
  
Гуфи аж подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданного появления сына. Он переводит растерянный взгляд с Макса на Пауэрлайна и наоборот, а затем бесшумно вздыхает и с улыбкой поясняет как можно спокойным тоном:  
  
— Ты поймёшь, как вкусно мы с Майклом приготовили твои любимые спагетти.  
  
Подросток недоуменно вскидывает брови, наблюдая за тем, как Гуфи поспешно садится за край уже накрытого прямоугольного стола и подзывает к себе жестом Майкла. Тот садится рядом с ним, и Макс замечает, что для него накрыто с другой стороны — прямо напротив них. Он садится на своё место, с подозрением оглядывая присутствующих. Отец чем-то обеспокоен, а Пауэрлайн, напротив, пытается сохранять абсолютную невозмутимость и безмятежность на лице — что у него успешно выходит. Не даром он выступает столько лет на сцене, верно?  
  
— Макси, может, тебе сока налить? — вдруг подскакивает со своего места Гуфи и тянется к фужеру. — Ты же любишь ананасовый!  
  
Он тянется через весь стол к стакану сына и, разумеется, сразу же проливает жидкость через край и неуклюже отдёргивает руку, что приводит к тому, что определённое содержимое стеклянного фужера оказывается на футболке и джинсах Макса.  
  
— Блеск, — подросток с раздражением оглядывает пятная от сока.  
  
Тем временем Майкл, спохватившись, тут же тянется к двум полотенцам, висящим рядом на крючках. Обойдя стол, одно он протягивает Максу, а другим начинает протирать стол. Гуф старший хватается за голову и виновато смотрит на сына, который резкими движениями пытается промочить полотенцем ткань футболки и джинс, чтобы хотя бы не было так мокро.  
  
— Прости меня… я как обычно, — мужчина обходит стол и встаёт около Макса, склонив голову.  
  
Майкл, отвлекаясь от своего дела, поднимает на него полный поддержки взгляд, и подросток это замечает.  
  
— Так, всё, — не выдерживает он. — Я обязан знать, что здесь происходит.  
  
Пауэрлайн всё с тем же невозмутимым видом откладывает промокшее полотенце в сторону и возвращается обратно к противоположной стороне стола. Он и Гуфи молча присаживаются на свои места.  
  
Следующую минуту Макс молча слушает то, что, запинаясь, объясняет ему отец, и теперь для него настаёт очередь сомневаться в корректной работоспособности уже не своих глаз, а ушей. Гуфи говорит тихо, не торопливо. Он запинается и путается в словах, иногда делает неловкие паузы, но всё же основная мысль — если её можно таковой назвать — до подростка доходит. Макс узнаёт, что Пауэрлайн после концерта сразу же достал номер его отца через своего агента, чтобы познакомиться поближе с тем, кто так смело и круто сумел зажечь с ним на одной сцене. Именно к нему Гуфи и ездил всё это время. Макс, замерев, слушает с немым вопросом: «Но зачем?». И тут-то происходит самая странная в жизни почти что пятнадцатилетнего подростка вещь.  
  
— Дело в том, что мы полюбили друг друга, Макси, — выдыхает отец, смотря на Макса с опаской.  
  
Сказать, что того только что оглушила внезапная волна ошеломления — не сказать ни слова. Майкл берёт в свою ладонь руку Гуфи, выжидающе смотря на подростка. Макс растерянно моргает и опускает взгляд на их сплетенные вместе пальцы.  
  
— Не может быть… — одними губами ошарашено выдаёт он.


	3. Глава 3

— Да быть такого не может! — Пи-Джей упрямо не верит Максу.  
  
— Я сам точно так же думал! — возмущается подросток, разводя руками.  
  
Ребята сидят прямо на траве во дворе Пи-Джея около их небольшого самодельного трампа для скейтов. Только им уже далеко не до него. Максу наконец-то удаётся рассказать, с кем приехал его отец. Правда об истинной причине он молчит, поскольку сам ещё не может переварить всю информацию и не знает, что с этим делать. Вчера вечером он так и не поужинал, а когда Гуфи ему всё рассказал, а Майкл утвердительно кивнул головой, Макс не выдержал и ушёл в свою комнату, оставив недоумевающих мужчин одних в столовой. Да, поступок ужасный, но ничего поделать с собой подросток не мог. В прошлый вечер после этого к нему в комнату никто так и не постучал.  
  
— Значит, он приехал для того, чтобы просто с вами познакомиться? — не унимается Пи-Джей, расспрашивая Макса. — Я обязан его увидеть! Он дома? Пошли к тебе!  
  
Но Максу эта идея не нравится. Он не знает, как относиться к своему вчерашнему открытию, и уж тем более понятия не имеет, как к нему отнесутся окружающие. Даже его самый лучший друг. Это всё очень странно. Гуф младший пытается воспротивиться идее приятеля, но тот его всё-таки уговаривает.  
  
— Ладно, пошли, — тихо буркает подросток, встав на ноги и взяв в руки свой старый скейт. Спорить с Пи-Джеем бесполезно.  
  
В дом семьи Гуфоф сначала входит Макс, а затем радостный и одновременно взволнованный Пи-Джей. Макс обходит первый этаж и окликает отца, однако никто так и не отзывается. Тогда он быстро поднимается на второй этаж и делает то же самое там, но в доме оказывается совершенно пусто. Подростку это даже нравится. По каким-то причинам ему не хочется, чтобы Пи-Джей встречался с Майклом… тем более, вот так внезапно. Без его согласия. Он же персона знаменитая. Да и если его друг узнает об их отношениях с Гуфи, Максу будет неловко.  
  
— Может, ты всё выдумал? — с издёвкой хмыкает Пи-Джей, когда вваливается в комнату друга.  
  
— Ха-ха. Очень смешно, — со вздохом отвечает ему тот, бредя позади.  
  
Вдруг Пи-Джей резко останавливается на месте, из-за чего Макс врезается в его спину.  
  
— Макс, а где все плакаты? — непонимающе спрашивает он, осматривая голые стены.  
  
Подросток ухмыляется про себя, но виду не подаёт. Вчера вечером он их всё-таки снял и спрятал в чулане вместе с картонной фигурой Пауэрлайна во весь рост. Выглянув из-за спины приятеля, он окидывает взглядом комнату, и вдруг приходит в то же недоумение, однако дело уже не в плакатах.  
  
— Меня больше волнует, почему здесь так чисто, — честно признаётся Макс, а затем ему приходит одна мысль. — Наверное, отец постарался. А плакаты я снял.  
  
— Зачем? — обернувшись в сторону друга, интересуется Пи-Джей.  
  
— Для чего мне плакаты, когда по дому ходит живой кумир? — Макс наигранно смеётся.  
  
— Логично.  
  
Пи-Джей подходит к старому массивному телевизору и плюхается на ковёр перед ним. Макс тем временем с любопытством осматривает убранную комнату. И как только отец успел всё убрать пока его не было дома? И где он с Майклом сейчас?  
  
— Слушай, давай пока твоего Пауэрлайна нет, порубимся в приставку, а? — предлагает подростку приятель, потянувшись к потрёпанной временем любимой консоли.  
  
— Окей, врубай, — отмахивается Макс. Ему сейчас далеко не до игр, но делать больше нечего. Он снова растерянно оглядывает непривычно чистое помещение, и его взгляд задерживается на рабочем столе. Там, под лампой, лежит сложенный вдвое листок. Он привлекает внимание подростка. Подойдя ближе, тот берёт в руки оставленную ему отцом записку:  
  
_«Макси, мы уехали в супермаркет. Я убрался у тебя, надеюсь, ты не против. Разве ты вчера разозлился? Пожалуйста, не говори, что да. Я думал, ты поймёшь. Прости меня»._  
  
Быстро пробежавший по строчкам, Макс закусывает губу. На самом деле он не злится на отца, просто… всё это так внезапно. Он не готов. Он не знает, как ему реагировать. Он рад, что сам Пауэрлайн будет какое-то время — а какое-то ли? — жить с ним под одной крышей. Он сможет стать его другом, а это мечта всей его жизни! Но как вообще вышло, что такой человек, как Пауэрлайн, посмотрел на его отца? Безумие. И с каких пор его отец «по мужчинам»? Он же был уже женат на матери Макса до тех пор, пока та не умерла при родах. Это всё просто свалилось подростку как снег на голову. Он был не в силах среагировать иначе.  
  
Телефон в виде Микки-Мауса начинает звенеть, что отвлекает Макса от размышлений. Он кладёт записку на стол и берёт трубку.  
  
— Только не говори, что это мой батя, — из-за спины раздаётся жалобный голос Пи-Джея.  
  
К его счастью, это оказывается не Пит, а Роксана.  
  
— Привет, Макс, — раздаётся нежный голос, и на душе подростка сразу становится спокойней. — Папа передал, что ты звонил вчера. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Э, привет, — вдруг теряется Макс, когда слышит вопрос. Сейчас, после вчерашнего, ему абсолютно не хочется ей что-либо рассказывать. — Всё в порядке, мне просто скучно было, вот я и позвонил.  
  
Ему становится неловко. А ведь он только совсем недавно дал обещание больше никогда и никому не врать, а в итоге продержался всего лишь два месяца. Рекорд!  
  
— Скучно, говоришь? — задумчиво протягивает девушка. — Может, в кино сегодня вечером сходим? Я тебе по этому поводу и звоню. У меня есть два билета на комедийный фильм, вот я и подумала…  
  
О да. Именно в такой неподходящий момент его первая любовь решает пригласить его на свидание. Макс переводит напряжённый взгляд на лежащую на письменном столе записку и трёт пальцами переносицу. Всё как обычно случается в самый неподходящий момент. Он с удовольствием бы сходил с девушкой в любой другой день, ибо походы с ней в кино — бесценны, но сейчас у него есть определённая проблема, с которой нужно разбираться немедленно.  
  
— Прости, Роксана, — обречённо опускает голову подросток, продолжая держать у уха трубку. — Я сегодня занят.  
  
— А… ну, ладно, — в голосе Роксаны отражается грусть и лёгкая растерянность. Максу становится не по себе, и он хочет было что-то добавить, но она успевает положить трубку.  
  
Тогда Макс лишь раздражённо хмурится. Он грузно опускается на ковёр рядом с Пи-Джеем и сразу же морально готовит себя к игнорированию любых подколов друга по поводу их с Роксаной отношений.

 

* * *

   
  
К счастью Макса, Пит гонит Пи-Джея домой до того, как успевают вернуться отец и Пауэрлайн. Макс провожает друга до дома и, вернувшись, долго не раздумывает и садится на лестницу лицом прямо к входной двери. Во-первых, он не знает, куда себя деть, а во-вторых, ему безумно хочется извиниться за то, что он ушёл прошлым вечером посреди ужина, даже не сказав ничего. Он не хочет снова вести себя как идиот. Нужно извиниться, какой бы ситуация безумной не казалась.  
  
Спустя какое-то время входная дверь отпирается. Макс поднимает на неё нетерпеливый взгляд. Майкл входит первый, придерживая для Гуфи дверь одной ногой. В руках у певца увесистые пакеты. Следом в дверном проёме появляется сам Гуфи, тоже загруженный продуктами до верху. Макс моментально встаёт с места и подходит к отцу, беря в руки один из пакетов с продуктами, на что тот, естественно, слегка теряется. По его обеспокоенному взгляду видно, что ему нелегко. Наверное, считает, что Макс вырос гомофобом или, быть может, просто ревнует. Но это совсем не так, и сын ему докажет.  
  
— Привет, Макси, — робко здоровается Гуфи, боязливо косясь на подростка.  
  
— Привет, папа и… Майкл, — звать Пауэрлайна по настоящему имени крайне сложно, но Макс ставит перед собой цель к этому привыкнуть. На приветствие в свою сторону парень начинает сиять, а в глазах отца появляется искра надежды.  
  
Макс помогает им занести пакеты с продуктами на кухню. Они вываливают всё на стол, после чего подросток, стараясь ни в чём не напортачить, на выдохе произносит:  
  
— Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее. Просто... я был не готов. Это было слишком неожиданно, но всё в порядке, — он поднимает виноватый взгляд на отца, а затем на стоящего рядом Майкла. У того на лице приятное удивление, ну а Гуфи, кажется, ещё немного и расплачется. Его лицо буквально озаряется улыбкой, и он в мгновение подскакивает к сыну и заключает в его самые крепкие и благодарные объятия. В этот момент Макс понимает, что его отец действительно счастлив. Становится очень тепло. Тем временем Майкл не стоит просто так в стороне. Он подходит к ним и похлопывает подростка по плечу, смотря на него добрым взглядом из-за спины отца. Макс замирает. Что это получается, они теперь должны жить, как семья? Или что? Об этом он думает впервые за всё время, и это его выбивает из равновесия, но он закрывает глаза и старается успокоиться. В любом случае, он поступил правильно. Нельзя быть идиотом.  
  
Через несколько секунд Гуфи ослабляет крепкие объятия и отстраняется от сына. На его губах застывает улыбка, которую Макс видит впервые на протяжении очень долгого времени. Видимо, это и есть знак настоящего счастья. Подросток немного смущается. Он предлагает разобраться с купленными продуктами и разложить их по местам, когда Гуфи вдруг вспоминает об одной вещи.  
  
— Макси, мы тут с Майклом разговаривали по поводу твоего Дня рождения, — бодро начинает он, — и я вспомнил, что оно в будний день, когда у тебя школа. Не хотелось бы переносить праздник, может, я напишу записку какую-нибудь?  
  
Для Макса этот вопрос оказывается неожиданным, поскольку он уже успел забыть о своём скором пятнадцатилетие, до которого остаются считанные дни.  
  
— А вы что-то уже запланировали? — настороженно интересуется он, смотря на отца.  
  
— Макс, разве тебе не нравятся сюрпризы? — вдруг вмешивается в разговор Майкл.  
  
— С вами сюрпризов не оберёшься, — посмеивается подросток, заставляя парня улыбнуться. — Ладно, пап, я сейчас за ручкой и листком схожу. Напишешь мне освободительную записку.  
  
Гуфи кидает ему краткое: «Хорошо, сынок!», и Макс покидает стены кухни в приподнятом настроении. Всё-таки приятно не быть идиотом. И чего он изначально боялся? Забавно. Подросток идёт по направлению к лестнице с застывшей на лице улыбкой, но вдруг вспоминает, что на кухне итак есть ручка и блокнот в ящике. Он возвращается обратно и, подойдя ко входу на кухню, слышит голоса. Он машинально останавливается и встаёт так, чтобы его не было видно из комнаты.  
  
— Я же говорил, что он у меня самый лучший, — тихо звучит довольный голос Гуфи.  
  
— Я так рад… — отвечает ему Майкл.  
  
Наступает тишина, и Макс решает из любопытства заглянуть внутрь из-за угла. Когда он наклоняется вперёд, то мгновенно застывает на месте. Там, на кухне, облокотившись поясницей о край стола, Гуфи приобнимает за талию Майкла, и целует прямо в губы, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. Майкл выше ростом, поэтому ему приходится наклоняться к мужчине. От данной картины дыхание замирает, а сердце начинает биться с такой силой, что кроме него Макс ничего больше не в состоянии услышать. Он, будто бы понимая, что увидел то, чего не должен, резко разворачивается и отходит в сторону. Затем медленно проводит рукой по волосам, опешив, и широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами смотрит вниз, на пол. Подумать только… отец встречается с кумиром всей его жизни. Безумие.


	4. Глава 4

Трезвонит раздражающий, мерзкий и противный будильник. Макс угрюмо ворочается в кровати. Он неохотно вытягивает из-под тёплого и уютного одеяла руку и заставляет неугомонную железку заткнуться, а затем устало стонет в подушку от безысходности. Пора собираться в школу. Он поднимается на руках и смотрит в сторону окна сонными и полузакрытыми глазами. На улице едва светает. Медленно потянувшись, подросток встаёт. Постель покидать крайне трудно, но он всё-таки делает это, ощущая, как тело обдаёт холодный озноб. Самое противное чувство на всём свете.  
  
Поскольку в комнате недавно стало непривычно чисто, найти свои вещи, которые раньше тупо валялись абсолютно везде, — задача не из лёгких. Но, порывшись по шкафам, Макс всё-таки находит одежду. Он напяливает на себя первую попавшуюся под руку футболку и какие-то старые потёртые спортивные штаны, о существовании которых в своём гардеробе раньше даже не подозревал. Затем берёт из шкафа чистое полотенце и решает пойти в душ.  
  
Подросток с крайне вялым и помятым видом выходит наружу. Как только он оказывается в коридоре, раздаётся скрип и открывается дверь отцовской комнаты. Макс по инерции оборачивается на звук. Он замирает на месте, смотря прямо на полуголого Майкла, только что вышедшего из спальни Гуфи. Подросток растерянно моргает, опуская взгляд на загорелый и подтянутый торс того. Танцы и разного рода подвижные номера в шоу Пауэрлайна не прошли даром, и у него, как и ожидалось, очень спортивное телосложение. Макс продолжает сверлить ошарашенным взглядом парня, что стоит перед ним в одних трусах. Фирменная укладка Майкла отсутствует, и волосы того просто убраны назад. Лицо как обычно точёной формы и показывает самоуверенность, но то, что парень и сам только что проснулся, выдают едва заметные отёки под глазами.  
  
Пауэрлайн не теряется, несмотря на то, что его застали полуголым. Он будто бы ни в чём не бывало бодро произносит в сторону сонного и потрёпанного подростка краткое: «Доброе утро, Макс!», а затем, пройдя мимо него без всякого смущения, удаляется в ванную комнату.  
  
Макс только сейчас замечает, как сильно отвисла его челюсть. Он закрывает рот и слегка трясёт головой, пытаясь заставить себя проснуться. Пожалуй, с душем можно некоторое время повременить. Подросток возвращается в свою комнату, в то время как в его всё ещё не проснувшейся голове летают нескладные обрывки мыслей: «Я видел полуголого Пауэрлайна… Они ночуют в одной комнате… Он выходил из спальни отца…».  
  
Макс садится на кровать, опускает голову и усиленно трёт глаза. Нет, вроде, это не сон. Что ж, нужно привыкать к такой реальности.

 

* * *

   
  
— Что? Теперь ты всем растрепал об этом?! — Макс со злостью смотрит на Пи-Джея. Он ни в коем случае не хочет, чтобы кто-то ещё узнал о том, что в его доме поселился сам Пауэрлайн.  
  
— Нет! — возмущается приятель. — Только Роксане!  
  
Они сидят у школьного поля на скамье. Сейчас урок физкультуры, но друзьям далеко не до него. Роксана, что сидит также рядом, вдруг встаёт на ноги и сердито смотрит на Макса.  
  
— Ты не хотел, чтобы я узнала? — с укором спрашивает девушка, подняв бровь.  
  
— Нет, Роксана, всё не так, просто я должен был держать всё в секрете, — обороняется подросток, тоже подскочив с места.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, у тебя есть от меня секреты? Ты не доверяешь мне? — Роксана не скрывает того, как сильно она рассержена на своего парня. — Я твоя девушка, помнишь? Я думала, что раз ты рассказал Пи-Джею, то мне уж точно… — она опускает разочарованный взгляд, прикусив губу. — Конечно, теперь ты дружишь с самим Пауэрлайном, зачем тебе я?  
  
Девушка в последний раз поднимает полный негодования взгляд на растерянного Макса и срывается с места, быстрым шагом удаляясь в сторону женской раздевалки.  
  
С уст подростка срывается краткое: «Погоди, всё не так!», но Роксана на эту жалкую попытку никак не реагирует. Максу остаётся только проводить её встревоженным взглядом и отчаянно ударить себя по лбу. Он падает обратно на скамью рядом с Пи-Джеем, вздыхая:  
  
— Ну ты и балбес…  
  
— Да откуда мне было знать, что она не в курсе?! — в своё оправдание восклицает Пи-Джей, разводя руками.  
  
Макс устало потирает переносицу. Он правда изначально хотел рассказать об их звёздном госте Роксане, но когда всё так быстро закрутилось, а потом подросток узнал, что Пауэрлайн и его отец встречаются, ему стало неловко делиться этим с кем-либо. В его дом тогда точно повалила бы куча учеников со всей школы, фанатеющих по певцу. И Пи-Джей, который захотел увидеть Пауэрлайна, как только узнал о его приезде, служил этому прямым доказательством. Пауэрлайн ничего не сказал о том, как он относится к разглашению своего места положения. Макс просто не может рисковать. Чем меньше человек знает о его приезде, тем лучше. А что касается Роксаны… да, пожалуй, ей подросток всё-таки мог довериться, но поезд, увы, уже ушёл. Но он обязательно найдёт способ извиниться перед ней. Он должен.  
  
Как только Макс с тоской задумывается об этом, Пи-Джей решает поспешно перевести тему подальше от Роксаны, но поближе к Пауэрлайну. Он как бы невзначай интересуется, может ли прийти в гости к другу сегодня вечером, на что тот лишь смиряет его усталым взглядом. Ну конечно, Пи-Джея понять можно. Макс бы на его месте не отстал бы от него точно так же, ведь тот живёт по соседству с самим Пауэрлайном, разумеется, он ужасно жаждет с ним встретиться. Но Макс против. Чтобы не обижать приятеля, он обещает ему, что спросит у Пауэрлайна, можно ли вообще говорить хоть кому-нибудь о его местонахождении. И не против ли он встречи с подобными «фанатами до гроба». Пи-Джея, кажется, этот ответ вполне устраивает.  
  
Ребята отсиживаются весь урок физкультуры на скамье. Им улыбается удача, поскольку остальные ученики играют в футбол, но так как мест в командах больше не остаётся, Пи-Джею с Максом приходится в счастливой лени сидеть и наблюдать, пока другие катают мяч по зелёному полю. Погода стоит отличная. Ближе к концу урока Пи-Джей вдруг вспоминает о предстоящем Дне рождении Макса.  
  
— Да не знаю я ничего, — отмахивается от друга последний. — Мы с отцом даже не говорили на эту тему. Но он написал вчера освободительную записку, значит, хотя бы помнит о Дне рождении, — последнее предложение подросток произносит небрежно, поскольку в голову ударяют воспоминания прошлого вечера. Он застукал целующихся Пауэрлайна и отца, а сегодня утром… брр-ррр, господи. Макса пробирает аж до дрожи. И как только такой человек, как Пауэрлайн, смог влюбиться в Гуфи? Что он в нём нашёл? Как они к этому пришли? Сколько певцу лет? Очень много вопросов, а ответов нет.  
  
— Слушай, а может Пауэрлайн приехал потому, что твой отец его уломал выступить на твоей днюхе? — предполагает Пи-Джей.  
  
Макс который раз за день тяжело вздыхает. Его друг мыслит, конечно, логично, но он же не знает всех нюансов.  
  
— Всё намного сложнее, Пи-Джей…  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Подросток опускает взгляд, смотря на носки своих кроссовок. Пи-Джей уже итак знает больше, чем нужно… или нет? Он всё-таки его лучший друг и рано или поздно должен узнать правду. Особенно, если у Гуфи с Майклом всё действительно серьёзно. Хотя в это, честно сказать, Максу всё ещё не верится.  
  
— Пауэрлайн и мой отец… — резко выдыхает он, а затем делает драматичную паузу, оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что его никто из присутствующих на стадионе кроме Пи-Джея точно не услышит. — В общем, они встречаются.  
  
— Гонишь! — ахает приятель так громко, что на них косится учительница, стоящая на расстоянии нескольких метров.  
  
Скорее всего, Макс пожалеет об этом. Да, определённо пожалеет.  
  
— Не гоню, — он шикает на Пи-Джея, а затем продолжает почти шёпотом. — Я… я видел вчера, как они целовались на кухне. А сегодня утром Май… — Он запинается, мысленно ругая себя бранным словом. — То есть, Пауэрлайн, выходил из комнаты отца в одних трусах.  
  
Пару секунд Пи-Джей сидит в полнейшей прострации, смотря прямо на Макса. В какой-то момент последнему кажется, будто взгляд друга проходит мимо него. А затем приятель неконтролируемо заливается смехом так, что аж на всём стадионе слышно. Макс уже начинает жалеть.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?! — сквозь неконтролируемый гогот выдавливает он, хватаясь за живот.  
  
— Максимилиан, успокойте своего друга, а то он мигом щас у меня потопает на поле играть! — рассерженно рявкает учительница в сторону скамьи.  
  
Макс ёжится и со злостью наблюдает за тем, как Пи-Джей искренне старается сдержать эмоции. У него это выходит с трудом, а от приступа истерического смеха слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.  
  
— Тс-сс! Захлопнись! — шикает подросток, пока его друг пытается прийти в себя. — Это серьёзно!  
  
Пи-Джей всё-таки успокаивается. Улыбка сходит с его лица, а в глазах начинает читаться искреннее недоумение.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — приглушив голос, спрашивает он, на что Макс с каменным лицом утвердительно кивает. — Вот это да… — Удивлённо протягивает Пи-Джей, потупив взгляд. Спустя пару секунд молчания — во время которых Макс трижды успел проклясть и себя, и друга, и даже Пауэрлайна с отцом — он снова оживляется. — Твой отец встречается с твоим кумиром! Что может быть лучше? Сможете зажить как одна большая семья! — задорно выпаливает он шёпотом. — Ха-ха, не думал, что твой отец ещё и по мужчинам!  
  
Когда в реакции друга Макс негатива не замечает, ему становится легче. Всё-таки врезать Пи-Джею за юмор желание не отпадает, а наоборот усиливается с каждой секундой, но тот по крайней мере отнёсся к ситуации с позитивом.  
  
— Заткнись, Пи-Джей, — стиснув зубы, ворчит подросток. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы все в школе об этом узнали, — он с опаской смотрит на играющих на поле учеников. — Я сам в шоке.  
  
— А что такого? Живём в свободной стране, никто из адекватных не осудит, — пожимает плечами приятель. — Шокирующий фактор заключается в том, что это сам Пауэрлайн…  
  
Макс машинально кивает в знак согласия. Да, его друг прав. Впервые за эти несколько минут он не жалеет о решении поделиться, так сказать, наболевшим. Может, всё и впрямь не так катастрофично, а он просто себя накручивает? Впрочем, как обычно.  
  
Повисает молчание. Первым его прерывает Гуф младший:  
  
— Меня на части разорвут, когда просто узнают, что он живёт уже несколько дней в моём доме. Не говори больше никому, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты же хотел славы? — вспоминает Пи-Джей о событиях, произошедших пару месяцев назад, а когда ловит на себе очередной усталый взгляд приятеля, добавляет: — Да ладно-ладно, не скажу я никому.  
  
— Это было раньше... — выдыхает Макс, проведя рукой по взъерошенным волосам. —  _Такой_  славы за счёт имени другого мне больше не надо.  
  
Одна из команд учащихся забивает гол, и раздаётся радостный гул игроков. Это отвлекает внимание ребят, и они вновь замолкают. Несмотря на то, что совсем недавно денёк казался погожим, подросток замечает, как солнце начинает постепенно меркнуть, скрываясь за облаками. Воздух становится прохладней.  
  
— А вы с ним уже разговаривали? — интересуется Пи-Джей, спустив рукава спортивной толстовки. Под «ним» он имеет ввиду, конечно же, Пауэрлайна. — Ну, может, закорешились так, что я себя уже не могу считать твоим лучшим другом.  
  
Макс с грустной насмешкой косится на него.  
  
— Нет, но он хорошо ко мне относится… а я балбес. Теряюсь вечно при нём. А отец тоже волнуется, пересекается мало со мной… видимо, он сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
  
Пи-Джей многозначительно вздыхает, а затем на его лице появляется улыбка, и он толкает друга в бок:  
  
— Вот уж было б интересно посмотреть, как твой папаша кадрит кумира миллионов… ха-ха!  
  
Макс лишь смиряет его строгим взглядом, и тот сразу же затыкается.  


 

* * *

   
  
В комнате слишком чисто, и это доставляет Максу определённый дискомфорт. Звучит парадоксально, но ему было гораздо комфортнее, когда в его владениях царил хаос. Да, вещи валялись на полу, и найти что-либо в этом беспорядке было практически невозможно, но он хотя бы чувствовал, что это — его беспорядок. А теперь комната будто неродная.  
  
Подросток сидит за рабочим столом, сгорбившись над тетрадью по алгебре. Он подпирает щёку левой рукой, а правой небрежно выводит каракули, именуемые цифрами. Ужасно унылая картина. Ещё унылей она становится, когда Макс замечает, как на улице начинается дождь. Сначала он слышит редкие капли, постукивающие по окну около кровати, а затем чувствует, как они усиливаются. Подросток оборачивается и внимательно смотрит в окно. Серое небо и поникшая листва, которая готовится перекрашиваться в осенние цвета — или же вовсе опадать на сырую землю. Удручающе. Макс возвращается обратно к тетради.  
  
К сожалению, сосредоточиться на примерах по алгебре крайне сложно. Практически невозможно. Голова будто бы не слушает своего владельца, то и дело возвращая всё внимание к грызущим сознание проблемам. Послезавтра День рождение Макса, и ему исполнится пятнадцать. Но это его совсем не волнует. По-настоящему его заботят лишь две вещи: то, что происходит между Майклом и отцом и, конечно, Роксана. Он позвонил ей по приходу домой, но она не стала брать трубку. Может, просто дома никого не было… Максу ужасно паршиво из-за того, что он её обидел. Ему необходимо извиниться перед ней, но она, судя по всему, не то что видеть… даже разговаривать с ним по телефону не хочет. Всё снова идёт кувырком, а ведь он только начал думать, что жизнь наладится. Всё не так.  
  
Макс мотает головой и старается сконцентрироваться на примере, который ему нужно решить к завтрашнему уроку алгебры, но ничего не выходит. Об учёбе хочется думать в последнюю очередь, а в идеале не думать вообще. Вдруг унылость положения подростка нарушает стук в дверь. Он успевает лишь обернуться на глухой звук и вопросительно изогнуть бровь, как дверная ручка поворачивается, и в проходе появляется Майкл. Его Макс не ожидал увидеть.  
  
— Макс, я тебе чай принёс.  
  
Подросток замечает в руках парня две кружки, из которых струится вверх едва заметный пар. Он дважды моргает, молча пялясь на вошедшего гостя. На лице того застыла дружелюбная улыбка. Игнорируя сверлящий взгляд Макса, Пауэрлайн подходит к нему и ставит на рабочий стол одну кружку, а вторую оставляет в своих руках. Он встаёт сбоку от подростка и, всё так же улыбаясь, начинает сверлить взглядом — по крайней мере Максу так кажется — его в ответ. Майкл делает глоток чая, пока подросток снова моргает и опускает глаза на стоящую рядом с ним кружку с горячей жидкостью. Он мысленно пытается отогнать от себя любую панику и хотя бы чуть-чуть внешне не казаться чокнутым или странным. «Так, Макс, ты справишься…» — заветные слова, которые хочется не просто мысленно произносить, а вдолбить их в корку мозга, сделать на нём татуировку с ними, лишь бы не волноваться и не выставлять себя идиотом!  
  
— Как дела? Домашку делаешь?  
  
Подросток лишь кивает и тихо буркает: «Ага, спасибо за чай», а затем делает короткий глоток. А ничего так. Вкусно.  
  
— Смотрю, ты всё-таки снял плакаты… — Майкл со смешком оглядывает комнату, которая выглядит намного чище после его последнего визита. — Даже картонную фигуру куда-то спрятал.  
  
Ага. Спрятал. Вот только не надо никаких издёвок, будто он не знает, что Макс — его лютый фанат. Да отец наверняка наболтал ему всякой всячины. Конечно, большинство этой всячины, скорее всего, правда, но подростку хочется держать лицо перед кумиром. Разве это сложно? Для такого тюфяка, как он, думает подросток, скорее всего, да. Особенно, если его отец — Гуфи Гуф.  
  
— Ага… — буркает Макс, откладывает кружку на стол и с усилием делает вид, будто его внимание всецело поглотил пример по алгебре. Будто ничего интересней сложенных в одну строчку цифр на всём белом свете нет.  
  
Майкл, кажется, решает не отступать и продолжает диалог, который выходит очень однобоким. Да это и сам Макс понимает, просто пока что ничего с собой поделать не может.  
  
— У вас в городе часто дожди? — Майкл кидает взгляд на окно, по которому всё сильней тарабанят капли. Небо становится совсем хмурым, а на улице поднимается сильный ветер. Ветви деревьев то и дело поддаются его резкому порыву, измучено шелестя потускневшими листьями.  
  
— Нет, просто сейчас осень.  
  
Пауэрлайну, видимо, не нравится его уклончивость и сухие ответы. Максу тоже ни первое, ни второе не нравится. Он упрямо утыкается в тетрадь и сжимает губы, ругая самого себя. А он ещё раньше думал, что контролировать своё поведение в присутствие Роксаны сложно… ха! Макс не поднимает взгляд, но чувствует, как парень просверливает в нём дыру. А он упрямый.  
  
— Что? — небрежно кидает подросток, наконец-то высунув нос из тетради. Он немного осекается, ибо понимает, что если будет резко себя вести — может произвести абсолютно не то впечатление, а этого он, чёрт возьми, пытается избежать. Хотя куда ещё хуже...  
  
— Просто я хочу познакомиться с тобой… — честно признаётся Майкл со вздохом и смотрит прямо Максу в глаза, из-за чего тот ещё сильнее нервно сжимает губы. — Знаешь, я понимаю, что для тебя новость о нас с Гуфи — шок, но он не станет тебя любить меньше, чем раньше. Он у тебя прекрасный отец, а я никогда не встану между вами.  
  
Слышать такое — тоже шок, но уже в меньшей степени. Подросток не знает, что ему на это ответить. Он осматривает слегка встревоженные черты лица — наконец-то Пауэрлайн хоть немного выдаёт свои настоящие эмоции, скрывающиеся за маской дружелюбия, — и хмурится. Ему в голову ударяет осознание, что перед ним такой же простой человек, как и он сам. «Какой же ты дурак, Макс Гуф», — да-да, именно дурак, поскольку раньше этого ему на ум не приходило. То есть приходило, но не так чётко. Вернее даже сказать, подтверждения этим мыслям он ещё не видел, а оттого не верил. А теперь он видит. И верит.  
  
Вдруг Макс чувствует определённый прилив сил. Он смело ухмыляется и откидывается на спинку стула. Подросток слегка поддерживает локоть левой рукой, а в правую ладонь берёт кружку горячего чая. Как Майкл может говорить о том, насколько прекрасен Гуфи в качестве отца, если он здесь живёт от силы три дня?  
  
— Откуда знаешь, что он прекрасный отец? — Макс поднимает бровь, с вызовом смотря на парня. Тот при виде хоть какого-то оживления в собеседнике снова улыбается и щурит глаза в ответ на дерзкий тон:  
  
— Твой отец мне все уши прожужал о тебе, пока мы были вместе.  
  
— Вот как? И что же он тебе нажужжал? — подросток игнорирует желание действовать "осторожно", и ему это… нравится? Да и Пауэрлайну, кажется, тоже. По крайней мере, задорные искры в его глазах говорят именно об этом.  
  
— Что ты у него самый лучший, и что ты мой самый большой поклонник, — сделав глоток чая, воодушевлённо протягивает Майкл.  
  
Макс немного грустно ухмыляется и прислоняет к губам ободок чашки, задумчиво опуская взгляд. Он так долго мечтал заговорить с человеком, стоящим сейчас перед ним, а когда действительно выпала такая возможность — даже не знает, что сказать. Закон подлости, не иначе. Майкл тяжело вздыхает и осматривается. Отойдя от рабочего стола, он садится на край неподалёку расположенной кровати.  
  
— Мне хочется узнать тебя получше, Макс, — смотря оттуда на подростка, признаётся он. — Я не силён в математике или что ты там решаешь, так что давай просто сядем и поговорим. Открыто.  
  
Возможно, Макс чувствует, как резко колит его сердце. Возможно, как что-то внутри переворачивается. Однако он игнорирует это, мужественно встаёт на ноги и садится по-турецки прямо напротив Майкла. Он соглашается с ним. Кружку подросток по-прежнему держит в руках, выжидающе смотря на певца. На лице ни одной эмоции, а рука, что держит чай, слегка трясётся. Но Макс искренне верит и надеется, что незаметно.  
  
— Тебе исполнится пятнадцать послезавтра… ты уже взрослый малый, — смиряет его внимательным взглядом Пауэрлайн.  
  
Подросток лишь смотрит в сторону окна и делает неспешный глоток. А парень всё тем же безмятежным тоном продолжает:  
  
— Наверное, у самого уже подружка есть… или дружок.  
  
Поперхнувшись от неожиданности чаем, Макс поспешно начинает кашлять и усиленно мотать головой. Он возмущённо — но молча — протестует, активно жестикулируя руками и пытаясь прийти в норму, а затем рассерженно выпаливает:  
  
— Нет! Не думай, что у нас с отцом это семейное! — он грозно сводит брови. — У меня вообще-то есть подружка.  
  
От такой реакции Майкл громко заливается смехом, запрокинув голову, а Макс вдруг приходит в себя и тут же смущённо косится в сторону.  
  
— Забавный ты, — вытирая невидимые слёзы, с усмешкой произносит парень. — Познакомишь меня с ней? Она придёт на твой День рождения?  
  
Макс неловко потирает шею. Он вспоминает, что они поссорились. Да уж, как после такого их с Пауэрлайном знакомить? Она-то с ним, Максом, разговаривать не хочет, а это, так сказать, предмет их спора. Или, быть может, он опять что-то неправильно понял? Чёрт его знает.  
  
— Ага, конечно… она мне не отвечает целый день на звонки, как же, обязательно придёт, — хмуро ворчит подросток, а затем на его лице вспыхивает любопытство. — Стоп. А ты знаешь, что отец задумал устроить на мой День рождения?  
  
— Знаю, но не скажу, — хитро улыбается Пауэрлайн. — Только держи в уме: мы устроим для тебя самую грандиозную вечеринку века, пацан! Я, кстати, отчасти пришёл из-за того, что Гуфи попросил, чтобы ты написал список своих друзей, которые придут.  
  
Очередной сюрприз. Ну конечно, а как иначе? В ответ Макс лишь кивает головой, мол, принято — понято, сделаю.  
  
— Так, а что насчёт подружки? Поссорились? — интересуется Майкл. Он допивает содержимое своей кружки до конца.  
  
— Да… не поверишь, она обиделась, потому я не рассказал про твой приезд, — подросток разводит руками и вздыхает. — Она твоя большая фанатка.  
  
— Воу, а скольким друзьям уже рассказал? — выражение лица парня становится более серьёзным. — Я надеялся немного пожить приватной жизнью… — Сегодня просто день откровений какой-то, думает Макс, когда слышит его честные слова. А он ведь так и знал! — Не пойми неправильно, но я приехал в надежде отдохнуть от звёздной жизни.  
  
Подросток наконец-то может порадоваться тому, что сделал хоть что-то правильно, и о приезде певца знают лишь Пи-Джей с Роксаной. Самые близкие люди.  
  
— Шутишь? Я бы всегда наслаждался звёздной жизнью, — вдруг прыскает Макс, а затем вспоминает сегодняшний разговор и свои слова о том, что «такая» слава ему больше не нужна. Конечно, от хорошей славы — что бы это не значило — он не откажется, но только не когда это связано с чужой жизнью или тайнами. — А рассказал я только Пи-Джею, он мой самый лучший друг и живёт в соседнем доме, — подросток неосознанно кивает в сторону, где расположен дом приятеля. — Он рассказал Роксане и больше никому, честно.  
  
— Роксана — красивое имя, — с улыбкой замечает Майкл. — Померитесь ещё, — он пытается подбодрить Макса. — Я с твоим отцом тоже за это время пару раз ругался, но наши небольшие ссоры всегда заканчивались замечательным примирением!  
  
— Не хочу ничего об этом слышать!  
  
Парень снова заливается звонким смехом и рукой небрежно треплет волосы Макса, на что тот крайне безуспешно старается скрыть возникшую на лице улыбку и хоть как-то противиться действиям собеседника.  
  
Всё-таки Пауэрлайн действительно такой же человек, как и Макс. Подростку он всегда казался самым крутым и авторитетным, талантливым и харизматичным. В общем, Идеалом с большой буквы «И». Как и любой другой кумир любому другому преданному фанату. Однако Гуф младший видит, что Майкл может просто так сидеть и пить с ним чай, обсуждать его подружку и отца, смеяться… Макс расплывается в улыбке, а Майкл смотрит на него счастливым взглядом. Он встаёт с кровати и протягивает в сторону подростка сжатый кулак. Гуф младший вопросительно изгибает бровь, смотря на парня снизу вверх, а затем, когда до него доходит, легко стукается кулаком с его.  
  
— Наш фирменный жест, согласен? — продолжает лучезарно улыбаться Пауэрлайн.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Макс ставит кружку чая на тумбочку и наблюдает за тем, как его кумир и уже, кажется, новый друг, скрывается за дверью. Когда подросток остаётся один в комнате, ему хочется чуть ли не кричать от какого-то очень странного и неописуемого чувства… восторг? радость? Счастье? Да, это всё оно. Только слишком яркое и необъятное. Максу определённо нравится.


	5. Глава 5

Завтрак — важнейший приём пищи за весь день, но обычно Макс его игнорирует по своему упрямству, да и что-то не хочется с утра пораньше набивать брюхо. Однако сейчас он смиренно сидит в столовой и даже не сопротивляется и не ворчит, когда отец торопливо накладывает горкой в одну тарелку яичницу, бекон, оладьи, сироп и ещё множество всего, что только может найти в холодильнике. Ещё чуть-чуть и посуда — или же стол, за которым они сидят, — треснет; подросток в этом более чем уверен. Таким образом Гуфи всегда пытается проявить заботу. Он выглядит очень воодушевлённым, и Макс вполне может понять, из-за чего. Хотя в душе ему всё ещё кажется, что того короткого разговора на кухне с его извинениями недостаточно. Возможно, его отца устраивает и это, но Макс никак не может перестать беспокоиться по этому поводу. За прошедшие месяцы Гуфи от него отдалился, и несмотря на то, что тайна его поездок непонятно куда — и к кому — раскрыта, подросток не чувствует той же близости с отцом, что возникла после их совместного приключения. Они ведь так и не поговорили толком…  
  
Майкл сидит напротив и лишь посмеивается, наблюдая за тем, как довольный Гуфи воодушевлённо порхает от стола к холодильнику, от холодильника к плите — и так по кругу. Макс же терпеливо и молча выжидает подходящего момента, потупив взгляд. Раз он не может поговорить с отцом наедине о более важном, то вполне возможно попытаться расспросить их с Пауэрлайном поподробней хотя бы о своём Дне рождения. Довольствуемся меньшим.  
  
— Па, вот, я тут список написал, — Макс протягивает Гуфи листок бумаги, когда тот наконец-то успокаивается, решив, что еды на столе достаточно. Мужчина садится рядом с Майклом, берёт у сына записку из рук и внимательно пробегается по ней взглядом.  
  
— Хорошо… небось, интересно, что мы тебе хотим устроить? — мужчина поднимает на сына добрый взгляд.  
  
— Ага, от вас жди чего угодно… — ворчит Макс, с неохотой тыкнув вилкой в яичницу, лежащую на самом верху горы его тарелки с многообразным завтраком. Из-за этого действия жидкий желток растекается и смешивается с белком в не самую привлекательную массу. Аппетит у подростка так и не возникает.  
  
Гуфи смеётся, беззаботно отложив список в сторону. Он берёт в руки кленовый сироп и пытается выдавить небольшое количество содержимого в свою тарелку с оладьями, но, как обычно, проваливается в этом и белое блюдце до краёв заполняет липкая и сладкая масса. Она топит в себе оладьи, а золотисто-оранжевые брызги разлетаются по всей скатерти.  
  
— Открою завесу тайны, — загадочно произносит Майкл, потянувшись за салфетками. За это время он, наверное, уже привык к неуклюжести Гуфи. Макс с едва читаемым в глазах интересом поднимает на парня взгляд. — По такому случаю мы арендовали небольшой клуб.  
  
— Не раскрывай секрет! — тут же протестует отец, смерив Майкла строгим взглядом, на что тот, будто не при делах, в защитном жесте выставляет руки перед собой. Макс лишь неопределённо хмыкает. Ну да, что-то такое он, в принципе, от них и ожидал.  
  
Проблему с разбрызганным по всему столу сиропом быстро устраняют. Завтрак продолжается, но Макс больше следит краем глаза за отцом и Пауэрлайном, чем ест. В желудок просто напросто ничего не лезет. Какое-то время на кухне стоит лишь звук ударов вилок о посуду, как вдруг Майкл откладывает столовые приборы и берёт в руки список гостей, внимательно смотря на незнакомые имена. Макс прикусывает губу. Он волновался, когда составлял его. То есть он не может пригласить всю школу, — да ему это уже и не надо — но при этом пригласить кого-то всё же надо. Но непонятно, будет ли на празднике сам Пауэрлайн, так что подросток внёс в список только самых, так сказать, близких людей: Пи-Джея, его семью в полном составе, Бобби, Стэйси — лучшую подругу Роксаны — и… саму Роксану.  
  
— Значит, Роксана всё-таки придёт? — вдруг интересуется Пауэрлайн, будто прочтя его мысли.  
  
Гуфи поднимает на парня удивлённый взгляд.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь подружку Макса?  
  
В ответ Майкл лишь ухмыляется и многозначительно смотрит на подростка:  
  
— Видимо, мы всё же смогли найти общий язык.  
  
Гуфи недоуменно моргает, но на его лице тут же появляется оттенок улыбки, что заставляет Макса смутится, чего он старательно всем своим видом не выдаёт. Тогда Пауэрлайн привстаёт на ноги и тянется через весь стол к нему, сжав руку в кулак. Подростку ничего не остаётся, кроме как со снова разгоревшимся чувством некой радости — но уже более приземлённой — сдержанно ответить на их новый фирменный жест.

 

* * *

   
  
Никогда ещё Макс не думал, что его отношения с Пауэрлайном могут быть более открытыми и комфортными, чем с родным отцом. Когда он свернул не туда? Хотя… нет, Макс всё-таки не считает себя виноватым. Гуфи ещё ни разу за последние дни не предпринял попытки поговорить с ним наедине, объясниться. То есть да, Макс принял тот факт, что его отец встречается с мужчиной, и этот мужчина — известный на весь мир певец. Но что-то всё равно не так.  
  
Перед приездом Майкла подросток волновался, почему отец куда-то пропадает и не хочет объяснять, что к чему. А сейчас лишь из-за последнего. Нет, Максу не нужны лишние оправдания, обычного разговора по душам было бы более чем достаточно. Но он так и не состоялся, поэтому ему становится грустно. Отец ведёт себя по-старому, да. Он всегда был неуклюжим, но добрым и заботливым. И сейчас он такой же, однако образовавшаяся между ними стена недопонимания всё ещё на месте. А ведь после поездки в Лос-Анджелес Максу показалось, что она рухнула навсегда.  
  
Придя из школы, он устало плюхается на диван в гостиной, на который его взвалили после обморока по приезду Пауэрлайна. Макс невольно морщится, пытаясь представить ту картину: он, дурак эдакий, в отключке, отец, конечно же, суетится и паникует, а Майкл стоит и молча недоумевает. И подростку страшно представить, что о нём тогда подумал певец. Ладно, что было — то прошло. Макс тяжело вздыхает:  
  
— Ээ-эх, Роксана-Роксана…  
  
Ещё одна образовавшаяся проблема. Девушка не появилась сегодня на уроках. Вряд ли она настолько сильно обиделась, что не пришла из-за их ссоры… по крайней мере, Максу хочется так думать. Может, случилось что? Телефон не берёт ни она, ни её грозный папаша. Дома ли они вообще? Подростку приходит идея о том, что стоит это проверить. И поскольку до Дня рождения всего ничего, а она в списке гостей, то надо с ней мириться. Макс её имя вписал как раз для этого. Он верит, что она простит его, ведь он ничего плохого не сделал, так? Вроде так.  
  
Гуфа младшего осеняет какое-то особенное вдохновение, и появляется настрой немедленно выбежать из дому и как можно скорее добраться до Роксаны. И как только он ловит это чувство, со стороны кухни раздаётся грохот, словно об паркет ударили чугунной сковородкой. Подросток встревоженно встаёт с места, настороженно оглядевшись, и с неподдельным интересом направляется к источнику шума.  
  
— Пап? — вскидывает он бровь, когда, заглянув на кухню, видит, как Гуфи собирает в одну кучу раскиданные по полу кастрюли и сковородки. — Ты чего?  
  
— Да… — отмахивается мужчина. — Просто хотел с верхнего ящика достать кастрюлю, чтобы твой любимый суп на ужин сготовить, а оно всё попадало… — Он кривит губы в оправдывающейся улыбке и разводит руками.  
  
Макс оглядывает комнату, и у него возникает вопрос, а где, собственно, Майкл. С самого момента его приезда они с отцом неразлучны. И по магазинам вместе, и готовят вместе, и спят… а, нет, об этом лучше не думать.  
  
Гуфи, будто прочтя мысли сына, добавляет:  
  
— Был бы Майкл, он бы смог достать. Он высокий.  
  
— Я заметил, — Макс нагибается и поднимает с пола пару сковородок, чтобы помочь отцу. Того, кажется, опечаливает сухой ответ сына.  
  
Поднявшись, Гуф младший кладёт кухонные принадлежности на стол и садится за него, смерив отца взглядом.  
  
— А где Майкл? — как бы невзначай интересуется он. Гуфи тем временем складывает собранные кастрюли на кухонную тумбу, повернувшись к сыну спиной.  
  
— У него дела появились, — отзывается он. — Ты же знаешь этих вечно занятых звёзд.  
  
Макс кривит губы в ухмылке. Конечно, знает, как же. Он фанат Пауэрлайна до мозга костей и знает наизусть все его песни, видел множество клипов, выступлений, интервью… но что он знает о самом Майкле? О том Майкле, который живёт своей обычной жизнью, спит, ест, ходит в супермаркеты, встречается с его отцом? Он хороший парень, и это Максу известно, но всё же… видимо, в будущем у них ещё будет много времени, чтобы действительно узнать друг друга. По крайней мере, подросток искренне на это надеется.  
  
— Как у вас с ним всё началось? — вопрос звучит сам собой, из-за чего Гуфи на некоторое мгновение замирает, всё ещё стоя к сыну спиной.  
  
Макс нервно сжимает губы, смотря на затылок отца. Он слышит, как тот делает короткий выдох и, понурив голову, кладёт сковороду на тумбочку с характерным звуком.  
  
— Сынок, я… — тихо произносит он как-то слишком грустно.  
  
— Что? — тут же ровным тоном спрашивает Макс. Он не видит причины, по которой Гуфи может испытывать неловкость или страх, говоря о Майкле, поэтому его это начинает раздражать. — Я не спросил ничего такого. Всё в порядке.  
  
Мужчина оборачивается, с определённым любопытством смотря на сына. Он в неком замешательстве медленно подходит к столу и садится напротив серьёзно настроенного Макса.  
  
— Макси, ты действительно так считаешь?  
  
Наивный-наивный Гуфи. Неужели он правда думает, что его сын — сущий дьявол, который не принимает ничего и никого? По крайней мере, ничем другим волнение отца подросток оправдать не может. Другое просто не приходит на ум. Ведь Макс не какой-то там монстр…  
  
— Да, — всё тем же ровным тоном спокойно отвечает он и, смотря прямо на отца, продолжает: — Я не против… Майкла. Я против того, чтобы ты отмалчивался и избегал разговоров со мной.  
  
Гуфи удивлённо вскидывает брови, дослушав сына. Он виновато опускает взгляд и неуклюже трёт шею, задумавшись.  
  
— И как ты это понял? Я просто… боялся, — вдруг честно признаётся мужчина. — Боялся твоего осуждения.  
  
Серьёзное выражение лица Макса чуть искажается в удивлении:  
  
— Я думал, ты увидел, что мы с ним поладили.  
  
Отец поднимает взгляд, сочетающий в себе несколько смешанных эмоций. Макс старается тут же надеть маску серьёзности, дабы довести этот диалог до ума. Выражение Гуфи сложно прочесть правильно, но одно сказать можно точно: сожаление и определённая грусть — важные его компоненты.  
  
— Макси, я просто… хотел не натворить очередную глупость, — голос мужчины звучит приглушённо. — Я думал, что если буду продолжать вести себя так… ну, так, как раньше, то ты будешь меньше злиться, и нам всем будет комфортно. — Макс молча наблюдает, как Гуфи, опустив глаза на свои руки, сжимает их в замок. — Я думал, что если начну говорить с тобой на эту тему, ты разозлишься… — Честно признаётся он, подняв глаза на сына. — А я так хочу, чтобы у нас всё было в порядке.  
  
На несколько секунд на кухне повисает тишина. Макс её прерывает:  
  
— Я же уже сказал, что у нас всё в порядке.  
  
Отец открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ничего так и не произносит. Он осекается и задумчиво смотрит на сына.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда.  
  
На лице Гуфи появляется лёгкая улыбка. Она не похожа на те, которые Макс видел в течении последних дней. Те были натянутыми, наигранными и неестественными. Вот это больше всего и смущало подростка. Но теперь он видит прежнего отца, который больше не прячется под маской заботливого и нарочито весёлого человека, а действительно является им.  
  
— Ты спрашивал, как мы познакомились? — небрежно ведёт плечами мужчина, усмехнувшись своим мыслям. Макс утвердительно кивает в ответ. — Ну… то, что со мной связался его менеджер, я уже говорил. Он сказал мне, что Пауэрлайн будет проездом в соседнем городе, у него там концерт был тогда, помнишь? В начале июля.  
  
Макс снова кивает, внимательно слушая отца.  
  
— Ну и… я приехал, меня отвели за кулисы. Это было уже после шоу, и Майкл выглядел усталым. Увидев меня, он начал хвалить мой танец, — Гуфи смеётся, воодушевлённо вспоминая их первую встречу. — А я ему: «Это не танец, а идеальный замах для рыбалки!», наверное, он тогда подумал, что я чокнутый, — Макс издаёт шутливый смешок. От возникшего интереса он опирается локтями о стол и наклоняется чуть ближе к отцу, пока тот продолжает свой рассказ. — Я рассказал ему про тебя, Макси. Про то, что мой сын — самый большой его фанат, и если бы не ты, мы бы там никогда не оказались, — мужчина с теплотой во взгляде смотрит на подростка, заставив его слегка смутиться. — Он сказал, что хотел бы познакомиться с тобой. А ещё… — Гуфи снова смеётся, вспомнив что-то. — А ещё после концерта у него жутко болела спина, и я посоветовал ему свою мазь, помнишь такую? Кстати, Макси, как оказалось, у нас с ним не такая уж большая разница в возрасте! Ему недавно исполнилось тридцать два, но он выглядит очень молодо.  
  
Тридцать два? Макс, опешив, недоуменно моргает. Он бы больше двадцати восьми ему ни за что не дал! Хотя… он же звезда мирового уровня, так? У них обязательно должны быть какие-то свои секреты вечной молодости.  
  
— Мы с ним разговорились в тот вечер, — тем временем продолжает отец. — Он пригласил меня на ужин, и хоть я отнекивался, он всё равно настаивал на своём. — Мужчина с насмешкой качает головой. — Я не знал, почему он был так добр ко мне… просто человек, неверное, хороший, подумал я. — Он поднимает на сына открытый взгляд. — Так и оказалось, Макси. Майкл — замечательный человек.  
  
От тона, с которым отец произнёс последние слова, у подростка аж мурашки по спине прошлись. Его отец действительно влюбился… и это очень мило, кажется. Да, Макс определённо рад его счастью. Их счастью. Он думает, что, возможно, дело всё в том, что отец отнёсся к Пауэрлайну не так как к звезде мирового уровня, а по-обычному. С душевной простотой, которая порой цепляет.  
  
Гуфи продолжает воодушевлённо рассказывать, как много общего у них с Майклом. Тот, оказывается, тоже поклонник многих старых певцов; в том числе они сошлись на общей любви к творчеству Хавьера Кугата, давнего кумира мужчины. И Макс, честно, таких подробностей о Пауэрлайне — а точнее, Майкле, — раньше не знал. О Пауэрлайне вообще не так много известно фанатам, так что всё, произошедшее за эти несколько дней — открытие, не иначе. И Макса это подкупает.  
  
Дальше отец вспоминает, как в тот же вечер они отправились рыбачить, и на удивлённый взгляд сына тут же уточняет: «Помнишь, как я позвонил тебе поздно вечером и сказал, что сегодня остаюсь в хостеле? Именно тогда мы разговорились о моём идеальном замахе. Майкл, оказывается, тоже любит рыбалку! Но до встречи со мной, по его словам, он этого не знал…». На лице Гуфи появляется едва заметный румянец, что заставляет Макса мысленно усмехнуться. Да уж… любовь — вещь коварная, это точно. И он знает это не понаслышке. Его самого же как-то угораздило влюбиться в такую девушку как Роксана. Смех да и только.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, вы тогда съездили в ресторан, а потом ещё как-то умудрились найти озеро и порыбачить? — в определённом восхищении переспрашивает подросток.  
  
— Ага, Майкл, кстати, оказался отменным рыбаком! — радостно восклицает Гуфи. — Может, как-нибудь всей семь… — на этом слове он запинается. — То есть, все вместе съездим на наше с тобой Озеро мечты?  
  
Макс предпочитает игнорировать запинание отца на столь значимом слове и слегка неуверенным, но всё же утвердительным кивком соглашается.  
  
— Эм… пап, почему ты не рассказывал, куда ездишь? — всё-таки решается спросить подросток, когда видит снова ту самую искреннюю и благосклонную улыбку мужчины.  
  
— Макси, у нас после того вечера так всё закрутилось… — честно выдыхает Гуфи. — Изначально я тебе не рассказал, куда еду, так как подумал, что мне хотят выписать штраф за сорванный концерт, — он лукаво улыбается. — Но потом… я не знаю. Я боялся осуждения. Ты же мой единственный сын.  
  
Этот вечер уже не может быть более откровенным. Максу становится немного неловко. Ему кажется, что этот разговор пора завершать.  
  
— Ну… спасибо, что рассказал, пап, — сконфужено улыбается он, уже не выглядя таким серьёзным, как при начале диалога.  
  
— Ты куда-то спешишь, сынок? — озадаченным взглядом смотрит на него отец.  
  
— Да… — Макс задумчиво переводит взгляд на окно. Уже смеркает.  
  
— Знаешь, я рад, что мы поговорили, — честно признаётся Гуфи. — Аж камень с души спал.  
  
— И я рад. — Макс тоже прекрасно понимает это чувство, когда тяжкий груз спадает с сердца. И если в отношении отца он это только что ощутил, то в отношении Роксаны… — Мне нужно к Роксане, сказать пару слов.  
  
Гуфи начинает улыбаться, услышав знакомое имя. Макс говорит, что пойдёт, и кивает отцу на прощание, развернувшись, но его внезапно останавливают:  
  
— Макси! — мужчина заставляет сына обернуться.  
  
— Что?  
  
— А ты и впрямь повзрослел…  
  
Макс от неожиданности таким словам немного краснеет, смутившись, и ничего не отвечает. Он берёт у входной двери свой потёртый скейт и быстрым шагом выходит на прохладную вечернюю улицу.

 

* * *

   
  
Небо пропитано насыщенным синим, и если бы Макс не спешил, то обязательно остановился на мгновение, чтобы хотя бы одним глазком увидеть его красоту. Но вместо этого он бездумно несётся на скейте по вечернему тротуару, ловко огибая всех попадавших навстречу горожан. В лицо беспощадно бьёт осенний ветер, но подросток упрямо мчится вперёд. Он направляется к дому Роксаны.  
  
Разговор с отцом помог исправить их проблему в отношениях. Однако остаётся ещё одна нерешённая. Макс должен извиниться перед девушкой, несмотря на то, что она так долго не отвечает на телефонные звонки и даже не посещает занятия. Первое он прекрасно может понять, но вот второе уже слишком.  
  
Когда подросток подъезжает к заветному дому, находящемуся в паре кварталов от его собственно, он резко останавливается и ловким движением заставляет скейт взмыть вверх прямо в его руки. Макс, нервно закусив губу, осматривает дом Роксаны. Света нет ни в окнах, ни в лампе около входа. Темнота. Подросток быстрыми движениями взбирается по ступеням и несмотря ни на что стучит в дверь. Быть может, Роксана уже спит? А что? Возможно, она решила лечь пораньше… Если честно, в такой момент Макс согласен даже на то, чтобы дверь открыл её страшный папаша. Что угодно, только чтобы найти хоть какой-то шанс встретиться.  
  
Но в ответ тишина. Тогда Макс упрямо стучится ещё раз… и затем ещё раз. Но в доме по-прежнему тихо.  
  
— Вот же чёрт! — в сердцах подросток ударяет носом скейта по двери и, тяжело выдохнув, разворачивается. Понурив голову, он спускается на самую нижнюю ступеньку и садится на неё, положив скейт рядом.  
  
На улице становится совсем темно, и окрестности можно рассмотреть лишь с помощью света, видневшегося из соседних домов, и фар изредка проезжающих мимо машин. Безнадёга. Макс чувствует себя человеком, который упустил что-то очень важное. Действительно важное, свою первую влюблённость. Ему становится очень грустно. Положив локти на колени, он утыкается лицом в собственные ладони и закрывает глаза. «Роксана, где же ты?».  
  
Сидя в таком положении несколько минут, Макс начинает ощутимо впадать в прострацию. И чем дольше он так впадает, тем тяжелее кажется голова. Подросток продолжает находиться в таком странном положении, даже не думая о том, что о нём могут сказать соседи и просто случайные прохожие. А что? Какое вообще им может быть дело до него, Макса? Неужели в этом мире нельзя просто посидеть по-человечески в вечерних сумерках на ступенях дома своей девушки и погрустить?  
  
— Макс?  
  
Подросток, продолжая сидеть с закрытыми глазами, нервно дёргает бровью. Ну вот. На почве расстройства он уже начинает слышать её голос.  
  
— Что с тобой? — голос настойчив, и Макс не на шутку пугается, когда чья-то рука неожиданно касается его плеча.  
  
Он дёргается, резко подняв голову, и видит перед собой обеспокоенную Роксану. Она, кажется, сама пугается его внезапной реакции.  
  
— Роксана? — хмурится Макс, рассматривая девушку.  
  
В сумерках её выражение лица трудно разобрать, но по отблеску в глазах и изгибу бровей одно сказать можно точно: она не ожидала его здесь увидеть. Впрочем, как и он её.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Роксана отходит от Макса, косясь на свой дом.  
  
Тем временем подросток замечает, что за её спиной припаркована машина, и у её багажника стоит очень высокий и широкий человек-скала — Максу сразу приходит в голову, что это папаша девушки — и выгружает из автомобиля чемоданы.  
  
— Где ты была? — подскакивает на ноги подросток, до которого наконец-то начинает доходить, что происходит. После разговора с отцом он соображает как-то туго.  
  
— Я уезжала к бабушке на несколько дней. У неё был День рождения.  
  
Ответ Роксаны звучит слишком сухо, и Максу прямо как обухом по голове прилетает мысль о том, зачем он сюда так мчался на своём скейте. А вместе с ней и вина перед девушкой.  
  
— Я звонил тебе, — резко выпаливает он. — Но ты не брала трубку. Я искал тебя по всей школе, но тебя не было на занятиях. Сюда примчался, стучал в дверь, но в доме было пусто… и вот ты.  
  
— Ты скучал? — Роксана смягчает тон, смотря своими большими глазами прямо на него. Максу кажется, что в них отражаются звёзды. Он смущается, тут же отведя взгляд, и благодарит вечер за то, что в его сумерках не видно постыдно возникшего румянца не его щеках.  
  
— Конечно скучал… — тихо произносит он, потерев шею. — На самом деле, я очень волновался. — После этих слов на лице девушки возникает лёгкая полуулыбка. По идее, Максу от этого должно стать легче, но что-то его заставляет нервничать ещё сильней. С другой стороны, такое случается постоянно, когда она рядом. — Я очень хочу извиниться перед тобой… я балбес, а ты надёжная. Тебе можно доверить любую тайну. Просто я сглупил, разволновался.  
  
Роксана вздыхает и опускает взгляд, но улыбка с её лица не сходит. Она закрывает глаза и издаёт смешок, что заставляет Макса растеряться. Ну да, он тот ещё клоун; она имеет полное право смеяться над ним.  
  
— Что? — тихо спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как Роксана вновь поднимает взгляд и с неким задором смотрит на него. В мыслях успевает пронестись, что она очень красивая, когда улыбается. Да и вообще просто красивая.  
  
— Просто, — выдыхает девушка, — приятно, что ты волновался.  
  
И всё?  
  
— А ещё мне до сих пор не верится, что рассказанное Пи-Джеем оказалось правдой.  
  
— Мне тоже, — вдруг улыбается Макс, ощущая тепло между рёбер. — Так… ты меня простила?  
  
— Простила.  
  
Не успевает подросток как-либо среагировать на это, как за его спиной раздаётся грозный рык, и он подпрыгивает от испуга.  
  
— Пап, занесёшь пока вещи сам? Мне с Максом нужно поболтать, — обращается Роксана к своему отцу, в то время как Гуфу младшему начинает казаться, будто он ощущает его тяжёлое дыхание на своём затылке. По спине пробегают мурашки.  
  
Грозный отец проходит мимо них, волоча за собой чемоданы на колёсиках. Он внимательно смотрит на Макса, сведя вместе брови, и поднимается на крыльцо. В темноте его огромная туша кажется ещё больше, а взгляд недружелюбней. Подросток сглатывает.  
  
Через некоторое время большой силуэт мужчины скрывается в потёмках прихожей, а вместе с ним и чемоданы. Роксана переводит взгляд на Макса.  
  
— Значит… скоро будешь праздновать пятнадцатилетие, да?  
  
Подросток, вспомнив, что он должен пригласить её, тут же спохватывается. Он неосознанно, спонтанно берёт её за руку и взволнованно произносит:  
  
— Да! Ты должна прийти, пожалуйста!  
  
Девушка смотрит на их сплетённые вместе пальцы, и её взгляд становится ещё теплей. До Макса только что доходит, что он держит её ладонь в своей. И, чёрт, это ужасно приятное чувство.  
  
— Приду.


	6. Глава 6

Макс с неохотой раскрывает веки, жмурясь от яркого солнца, нагло светящего прямо из окна. Он тянется, подняв руки вверх, и сонно кряхтит что-то невнятное. Приложив некоторые усилия, подросток вяло поднимается и садится вдвое с устало опущенными веками, жмурится и пару раз моргает, чтобы прийти в себя. В голове будто вата, но у него выходит — хоть и с трудом — постепенно выйти из состояния сонной амёбы. Когда Макс это всё-таки делает, то поворачивается и садится на край кровати, скинув с себя одеяло. Он надевает свои старые тапки и, нахмурившись, смотрит на пол. Там, от его кровати и до самой двери, разбросано разноцветное конфетти, под лучами утреннего солнца пёстро светясь разными оттенками. Сначала Макс ничего спросонья не соображает, однако когда до него начинает доходить смысл разбросанного по полу праздничного украшения, он вдруг широко раскрывает глаза, опешив.  
  
— С Днём рождения меня…  
  
Подросток быстро одевается в первое попавшееся на глаза тряпьё и, с любопытством смотря на конфетти, идёт по его длинному следу. Из комнаты эта «тропа» ведёт к лестнице, а с неё — вниз, на первый этаж. Макс хоть и сонный, но уже в предвкушении слегка улыбается, ожидая лицезреть подготовленный сюрприз. Когда он спускается, видит, как пёстрая дорожка из конфетти сворачивает в столовую. Макс начинает улыбаться ещё шире. Он замирает на мгновение, прежде чем появиться в проходе, а затем с нетерпением заглядывает внутрь столовой. К его удивлению, там никого не оказывается.  
  
Компенсирует отсутствие людей огромный пирог, торжественно стоящий на столе, подарочная упаковка в виде картонной прямоугольной коробки и надутые разноцветные шары, вывешенные по всему периметру кухни. Макс удивлённо вскидывает бровь, оглядывая помещение более тщательно на всякий случай. Всё же есть вероятность, что прямо сейчас из-за угла может кто-нибудь выпрыгнуть, и у подростка точно случится инфаркт. Но в комнате никого более не оказывается. И Макс почти уверен, что как и во всём доме. Он с интересом подходит к обеденному столу, продолжая искоса осматривать ярко наряженную комнату. Вообще он никогда не любил всю эту свистопляску с воздушными шариками, ленточками, конфетти и подобным коммерческим барахлом, но в этот раз ему даже… нравится? Странное, но приятное чувство.  
  
Макс осматривает аппетитный шоколадный пирог с глазурью. Он недоверчиво приглядывается к нему, чуть наклонившись, и неопределённо хмыкает. Видно, что пирог домашний. Вот только Гуфи абсолютно не умеет ничего печь; у него всегда в итоге получаются одни обгоревшие угольки на противне… может, это Майкл сготовил? Подросток удивлённо моргает. Если это так, то у них в доме, возможно, наконец-то появился человек, умеющий делать вкусную выпечку! Макс начинает довольно улыбаться. Затем его взгляд падает на прямоугольную яркую коробку, перевязанную бантом. Он ухмыляется и в предвкушении быстро разворачивает подарок, срывая блестящую обёртку. Сняв крышку, он с застывшим в глазах изумлением обнаруживает новейший жёлтый скейт с символикой Пауэрлайна и молниями по бокам. Он удивлённо ахает, а затем радостно подпрыгивает на месте, словно дитё малое. Макс в нетерпении начинает осматривать скейт и понимает, что это тот самый, о котором он так долго мечтал. Во-первых, из коллекции Пауэрлайна, а во-вторых, на скейтах этой модели ездят профессионалы. Подросток ещё некоторое время радуется, словно дитё малое, вертя в руках новую игрушку, и лишь потом замечает на дне коробки кое-что ещё. Он достаёт листок с запиской:  
  
 _«Макси, с Днём рождения, сынуля! Это тебе скейт от нас с Майклом, но это ещё не всё! На обратной стороне написан адрес, по которому тебя ждёт второй сюрприз._  
  
P.S. Позавтракай! Но не ешь пирог в сухомятку, обязательно сделай чай!»  
  
Макс расплывается в улыбке.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
Новый скейт очень удобен, быстр, крепок, а заодно красив. Фирменный же! Не то чтобы старый был плохим, но этот — вообще зашибись! И Макс даже думать не хочет, сколько он стоит. Он бодро мчится вперёд по дневным улицам Спунервиля, сжимая в руке листок с адресом. Поскольку Майкл уже проговорился о том, что они хотят арендовать клуб, подростку примерно представляется общая картина данного «сюрприза». Вообще по клубам Макс не ходит — да и если бы когда-нибудь возгорелся желанием, его вряд ли бы кто пустил из-за возраста — поэтому не знает, какие есть поблизости. Он просто мчится по знакомой улице и ищет дом с табличкой «15». Надо же как иронично.  
  
Указанная в письме улица располагается в центре города. Вообще Спунервиль — город не многоэтажных домов, которые в большей степени являются частными собственностями самих жителей. Но в центре можно найти и многоэтажки, и некоторые большие здания. Правда Макс редко гуляет в центре, так что в большинстве своём внутри многих новостроек он никогда не бывал.  
  
Подросток подъезжает к одному зданию и видит, наконец, заветную цифру около его входа. Обрадовавшись, Макс сразу спешит к ведущей внутрь двери. Само здание как здание. Массивное на вид, но невысокое. Примерно три-четыре этажа. Вывеска клуба ничем подростка не впечатляет. Самое что ни на есть типичное место для тусовок местной молодёжи. Макс открывает дверь и с опаской входит внутрь.  
  
Он оказывается в пустом холле ночного клуба.  
  
— Хэй, есть кто? — подаёт голос, но из потенциальных собеседников вблизи лишь одинокая мебель.  
  
Тогда Макс, заметив арку, ведущую в тёмный коридор, направляется внутрь, сощурив глаза. Он с недоверием выставляет руки перед собой, чтобы в кромешной темноте не наткнуться на что-нибудь — или кого-нибудь — и инстинктивно идёт туда, куда ведут ноги; то есть вперёд. В таком положении он следует где-то с минуту и, наконец, видит своеобразный свет в конце тоннеля. Правда очень тусклый и маленький. Подросток срывается на бег, предвкушая что же там, и в итоге оказывается в незнакомом большом помещении. Тот тусклый свет, что так манил его, меркнет. И кругом остаётся лишь мрак. Макс чувствует, как мурашки проходят по его спине, и нервно сглатывает, ещё сильней сжав бумажку с адресом в своей вспотевшей руке.  
  
По периметру стен в самом верху постепенно начинают загораться крохотные лампы. От одного края широкого помещения — до другого. Дыхание подростка замирает, и он видит, что стоит прямо перед огромной сценой. Перед ним возникает искрящаяся молния, ударяя своей яркостью по глазам, и он слышит первые аккорды «I 2 I». Волнение переполняет край, когда Макс видит, как на сцене постепенно начинает появляться заряженный напряжением шар, а в нём — фигуры двух человек.  
  
Пока подросток стоит в полном оцепенении, разинув рот, на него наваливается кто-то со спины с радостным криком:  
  
— Сюрприз!  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений и крошечного инсульта до Гуфа младшего доходит, что это Пи-Джей. Его друг задорно смеётся, трепля ему волосы, и к ним подбегают остальные «зрители». Семья Пи-Джея всегда шумная: маленькая Пистоль прыгает под ногами, что-то радостно вереща, Пэг стоит рядом и щебечет поздравления, периодически ахая и взмахивая руками из стороны в сторону, а недовольный Пит что-то ворчит о том, что пятнадцать лет полноценным юбилеем считать нельзя. Макс обнаруживает и других гостей: Бобби толкает его в левое плечо, широко улыбаясь, и с той же стороны находятся Роксана со Стэйси, которые предпочитают быть самыми тихими гостями на данном торжестве и лишь молча улыбаются, смотря на подростка.  
  
Хоть Макс и в полнейшем шоке от происходящего, он улавливает, как его сердце начинает радостно биться при виде друзей. Да ещё и таких счастливых. Он начинает стеснительно улыбаться, но не смотря на то, что его всё ещё пытаются поздравить, резко переводит внимание на сцену, потому что именно там в данный момент сверкает ещё одна искра молнии, и заряженный электричеством шар загорается синей подсветкой. Макс снова затаивает дыхание, а вместе с ним заодно и все присутствующие, потому что в следующее мгновение молнии вгрызаются в стекло шара, производя собой необыкновенное световое шоу. Одна фигура человека от неожиданности подскакивает на месте, ударяясь током — Макс легко может догадаться, что именно это его отец — а вторая остаётся неподвижной. Майкл какой-то сверхчеловек, не иначе.  
  


_«I got myself a notion_  
One I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion  
By reaching out for each other's hand»

  
  
Рука Пауэрлайна поднимается вверх, когда стекло шара зрелищно трещит по швам, и тысячи осколков разлетаются по всей сцене. Он начинает петь первую строчку песни, живое исполнение которой не может не пробирать до мурашек. Певец в своём фирменном жёлтом костюме, который в столь специфичном освещении выглядит зелёным, и с как обычно идеально уложенной причёской. Внешний вид Гуфи же производит на Макса весьма странное впечатление, поскольку он одет в довольно-таки эксцентричный комбинезон белого цвета, обделанного чем-то серебренным и ярким — из далека может даже показаться, что фольгой. У блестящего наряда имеются большие заострённые наплечники, из-за чего Гуфи выглядит более… не из мира сего. Максу он напоминает то ли какого-то астронавта из космоса, то ли пришельца с далёкой Луны. В общем, нечто инопланетное.  
  


_«Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along  
One way or another together's where we both belong»_

  
  
Пауэрлайн продолжает петь первый куплет, грациозно двигаясь по направлению к краю сцены. То же самое проделывает Гуфи. Только, быть может, менее грациозно, но точно с большим старанием не споткнуться о собственные ноги и не упасть. Лишь сейчас Макс замечает, что в данном помещении помимо приглашённых, него и Пауэрлайна с Гуфи, присутствуют ещё пару людей, крутящихся около… камер. У сцены расположены несколько камер, и подросток удивлённо моргает. Он поднимает голову и видит, что даже над потолком прикреплена специальная аппаратура, чтобы снимать сцену, так сказать, крупным планом. Макс сглатывает. «Они что, получается, это ещё и снимают?!».  
  
Тем временем выступление продолжается. Пару раз Макс замечает, как отец поглядывает в его сторону, улыбаясь, и его это смущает. Хотя о чём это он… его в принципе вся ситуация более чем смущает. Его друзья и знакомые продолжают стоять рядом, то и дело шепча слова своего поражения, и подросток очень их понимает. Сам он просто стоит, словно вкопанный, и не может отвести больше взгляда от сцены. Начинает играть припев, и земля точно уходит из-под ног.  
  


_«If we listen to each other's heart_  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye»

  
  
Пауэрлайн и Гуфи начинают синхронно танцевать  _их_  танец, а точнее: «Идеальный замах для рыбалки», и Макс невольно улыбается, смотря на них. Отец, конечно, не поёт, и весь вокал целиком и полностью — ну, может, ещё помогают сторонние бэки — на плечах Майкла. Но даже из зрительного зала Макс видит, как сильно его отец в данный момент старается не запутаться в хореографии — которую, по сути, сам и придумал. На сцене резко появляются дополнительные спецэффекты в виде искр и вспышек молний на заднем плане, и подросток чувствует, как нарастает темп. Музыка становится громче, голос Майкла ещё более мощным, спецэффекты ярче — настолько, что ещё чуть-чуть и точно прожгут оболочку глаз — а движения танца быстрей. Макс ощущает, как его сердце будто тоже бьётся чаще. Окружающие его знакомые начинают радостно кричать, поднимая руки вверх. Кто-то пускается в пляс, кто-то пытается подпевать. А он просто стоит, словно окаменелый, и как идиот улыбается, хотя внутри всё кричит от восторга.  
  


_«To high to climb, to hard to break through_  
I know that love will lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you  
  
So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out  
You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down»

  
  
В один момент Максу кажется, будто ещё чуть-чуть и Гуфи упадёт, запнувшись о собственную ногу, но Майкл вовремя это замечает, одной рукой подхватывая его и резко притягивая к себе. Получается очень эффектно и, вероятно, многие подумают, что это специально. Подросток ухмыляется, видя появившуюся на одно лишь мгновение улыбку отца, когда он смотрит на Майкла в благодарности. Невероятное чувство. Ещё чуть-чуть и Макс точно задохнётся от восторга.  
  


_«And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye»._

  
  
Ещё пара вспышек света, последние строчки песни — и всё гаснет. До прежней темноты. Гуф младший пребывает в очень странном состоянии шока, поэтому он не сразу начинает аплодировать, в отличие от своих друзей, которые, конечно, тоже в полном восторге. Стоящий слева Бобби начинает свистеть, засунув пальцы в рот, и Максу так сильно ударяет по ушам, что он невольно подпрыгивает на месте. Тем временем в темноте зажигается прожектор, направленный на Пауэрлайна. Мужчина смотрит в одну из камер впереди себя, уверенно улыбаясь. Подросток печёнкой чувствует, что это только начало.  
  
— Приветствую всех зрителей прямой трансляции с нашего концерта! — торжественно восклицает Майкл. Прямая трансляция концерта? То есть, камеры не просто снимают, а ещё и прямо сейчас в режиме реального времени вещают по какому-то телеканалу?! Макс, конечно, должен был предугадать что-то подобное, но всё равно... — Сегодня особенный день, потому что ровно пятнадцать лет назад родился один очень забавный малый.  
  
Подросток ловит на себе тёплый взгляд Майкла, и начинает нервничать ещё сильней. Стоящие рядом друзья тоже смотрят с улыбками на него, а Пи-Джей подталкивает в бок, хихикнув. Макс, кажется, краснеет. От смущения или невроза — пока ещё неясно.  
  
— И этот малый сейчас смотрит на меня из зрительского зала. Направьте на него камеру, пожалуйста.  
  
Камера, в которую смотрел всё это время Майкл, разворачивается прямо в сторону Макса. Он неловко машет рукой, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ. Только бы не выглядеть дураком. Затем объектив снова отворачивается от подростка, и он с облегчением выдыхает. Майкл продолжает свою речь:  
  
— Так вот, человек, исполнивший полюбившийся вами танец, — на этих словах над Гуфи тоже загорается прожектор. — Его отец, и я очень люблю эту семью! Поздравим же Макса Гуфа с Днём рождения!  
  
У Гуфи непонятно откуда появляется в руках микрофон, и он, подойдя ближе к Майклу, душевно продолжает их пламенную речь:  
  
— Макси, с Днём рождения, сынок! — он смотрит в сторону подростка таким любящим взглядом, от которого размякнет любой сын. — Сегодня вы увидите, какой он талантливый мальчик!  
  
— А пока повтор нашего совместного выступления в Лос-Анджелесе! — восклицает Пауэрлайн, приобняв свободной рукой Гуфи за плечи.  
  
Раздаются громкие аплодисменты и, кажется, съёмка останавливается. Вот-вот и Макс заплачет. Он чувствует, как ком застывает в его горле. Видит, как его друзья и знакомые радуются за него, чувствует, как они хлопают его по плечу, слышит, как восторженно говорят что-то… У него слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. Стыдно ли ему за них? Возможно, чуть-чуть.  
  
Пока Макс пребывает в крайне сентиментальном настроении, Майкл и Гуфи уходят за кулисы и буквально за несколько десятков секунд оказываются в зрительском зале. Можно легко догадаться, что поскольку это ночной клуб, данный зал так же может служить танцполом — это подростку приходит в голову, когда он, едва прейдя в более уравновешенное состояние, замечает некоторые детали интерьера.  
  
— Ну, Макси, как тебе?! — подлетает к сыну Гуфи, обняв так, что на пару секунд начинает кружиться голова от нехватки воздуха.  
  
— Я… мне… — теряется в объятиях отца Макс. Он рассеянно смотрит из-за спины отца на Майкла.  
  
Тот, подойдя ближе и растрепав подростку волосы, с улыбкой произносит:  
  
— С пятнадцатилетием.  
  
Макс окончательно приходит в себя и старается увернуться от объятий отца. У него это выходит, но с трудом.  
  
— Чёрт… я в шоке, — выдаёт он, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
— То ли ещё будет! — присвистывает отец, ехидно поглядывая на Пауэрлайна.  
  
— Пауэрлайн! Пауэрлайн! — кричит Пистоль, подбегая к мужчине и хватая его за ткань костюма. К девочке тут же подбегает мать и, извинившись, с внушительными усилиями оттягивает девочку от певца. Остальные гости, конечно, тоже слетаются, словно мухи на сладкое, но Майкла спасает девушка серьёзного вида в деловом костюме, которая его вовремя окликает по каким-то техническим вопросам. Он, извинившись, под изумлёнными взглядами присутствующих уходит за кулисы.  
  
Через мгновенье всё внимание снова направлено на Макса. Все набрасываются на него, словно рой диких пчёл, и всё что остаётся — это только с растерянной улыбкой кивать на каждое поздравление и смущённо посмеиваться. Гуфи тоже не остаётся обделённым вниманием — и не только потому, что на нём всё ещё этот странный костюм космического рейнджера. Пит, кстати, пару раз хотел его задеть по поводу данного наряда, но отец Макса слишком наивен, а потому любую колкость воспринимает как комплимент «со странностями».  
  
— Какой же ты молодец, Гуфи! — восторженно восклицает Пэг, на что мужчина лишь с неким смущением отмахивается. — Такой праздник для сына устроить! Не то что некоторые…  
  
Последнее предложение она произносит с присущим ей угрюмым тоном в сторону Пита, который, конечно же, сразу начинает защищать свою честь. Взрослые увлекаются своим спором, а Пи-Джей тем временем лишь восхищённо мотает головой, поглядывает на дверь, за которой скрылся Пауэрлайн.  
  
Всё немного утихомиривается, и к Максу, наконец, подходит Роксана. Она в нежном белом сарафане, который ей ужасно идёт, и это заставляет подростка призадуматься, а не сглупил ли он, когда напялил обычную повседневную одежду на праздник. Хотя… а что, собственно, у него помимо этого есть? Правильно, ничего. Тем более, откуда ему было знать, что здесь будут ещё и камеры, и трансляция, и концерт…  
  
— Макс, это невероятно! — произносит она, воодушевлённо разводя руками.  
  
— Сам в шоке.  
  
Подросток, разумеется, не лжёт.  
  
— Присутствовать на выступлении Пауэрлайна вживую, — радостно восклицает она, — да ещё и в честь тебя! С твоим отцом! Это очуметь как…  
  
Макс очень рад видеть её такой восторженной, искренней и счастливой.  
  
— Понимаю, — тепло улыбается он, наблюдая за красивым отблеском ламп в её глазах.  
  
К разговору присоединяются Пи-Джей, Стэйси и Бобби. Так сказать, вся молодёжь. И от данных ими общих сведений Макс выясняет: во-первых, приглашение им пришло ещё вчера, во-вторых, в нём уже говорилось, что это сюрприз для него, так что никто из них ничего не должен был растрепать. На этой части Пи-Джей как-то нервно усмехнулся, но подросток предположил, что это от расстройства. Он сам как Пауэрлайна в стенах своего дома в первый раз увидел, вообще в обморок грохнулся. Так что это ещё цветочки. Также Макс узнаёт, что после ещё одного выступления вся шайка-лейка отправится в дом Гуфоф. На недоумённый взгляд подростка кратко отвечают, что как только он приехал сюда, люди Пауэрлайна — от такой формулировки Максу невольно становится смешно — начали украшать их дом, так сказать, к основательному торжеству. Это значит, что ночной клуб — это только разогрев?  
  
На самом деле недоуменный взгляд Макса возник не из-за того, что они поедут к ним домой. Он возник из-за этого загадочного «ещё одного выступления».  
  
— Что за ещё одно выступление? — в тоне Макса одновременно сочетается недоверие с восторгом. Гуфи, услышав вопрос сына, озадачено поворачивается в его сторону.  
  
— Как же, Макси? Разве ты не слышал, что я сказал на сцене? — мужчина удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
  
Если честно, подросток в тот момент был слишком занят попытками не разреветься от нахлынувшей сентиментальности. Ну или хотя бы не задохнуться от восторга. Тут уж как повезёт.  
  
— Нет, просто… а что ты сказал? — Макс виновато смотрит на отца.  
  
— Что сегодня телезрители всей страны снова увидят, какой ты у меня талантливый, — по глазам Гуфи видно, что да, это именно то, что он сказал. И тут паника снова охватывает подростка. Он нервно оглядывается на сцену и камеры. — Да ладно тебе, Макси, ты же в Лос-Анджелесе сам на сцену рвался!  
  
Тут-то он, конечно, прав. Вот только в тот раз причины другие были. Подросток переводит взгляд на Роксану. Та видит, что он не уверен, поэтому подходит близко-близко и тихо произносит:  
  
— Кстати, Макс… с Днём рождения.  
  
Девушка кратко целует его в губы, и из-под ног снова уходит земля, а сознание на одно-единственное мгновение превращается в абсолютную пустошь. Да, лучше поддержки и не придумаешь.  
  
Когда Роксана слегка смущённо отстраняется, Стэйси, Пэг и Гуфи синхронно вздыхают с улыбками, а Бобби без всяких стеснений в буквальном смысле выбивает из Макса «влюблённого дурочка», доброжелательно хлопнув его по спине. Иными словами, приводит в чувства.  
  
— Да всё будет нормально, бро! — он-то, конечно, тоже тот ещё эксперт в подбадривании.  
  
Макс слабо улыбается другу. Он случайно натыкается на Пи-Джея, который вроде ещё чуть-чуть и взорвётся. Из-за чего — непонятно. Уловив на себе взгляд виновника торжества, Пи-Джей вдруг выпаливает:  
  
— Мистер Гуф, давайте начнём его готовить!  
  
— Готовить к чему? — только произнеся вопрос вслух, подросток понимает, что он бессмысленный. Конечно к выступлению, балбес!  
  
Не успевает Макс как следует себя ударить по лбу, Гуфи тут же подхватывает его под руку, соглашаясь с лучшим другом сына. Он тащит подростка за собой, а Пи-Джей с наконец-таки довольной улыбкой следует за ними. Оставшиеся в зале гости лишь что-то машут вслед и подбадривающее кричат, вот только Макс их уже не слышит.  
  
Его быстро приводят за кулисы. Подросток застывает на месте, как только видит висящий на вешалке костюм Пауэрлайна, который подозрительно напоминает ему своим размером тот, в котором он выступал по окончанию учебного года в школе, чтобы впечатлить Роксану. Макс сглатывает, потому что до него мгновенно доходит характер предстоящего выступления.  
  
Гуфи говорит, что и не знал, что он так хорошо шьёт костюмы. Выясняется, что отец нашёл его в чулане вместе с остальными пожитками из фанатского прошлого — а прошлого ли? — сына и подумал расспросить Пи-Джея насчёт подарка для Макса. Тот, разумеется, пообещал молчать, и вот так им обоим пришла общая идея второго выступления. Макс дослушивает быстрый рассказ без всякого интереса, пока его пытаются засунуть в костюм. Он, кстати, не очень удобный. Подросток застёгивает молнию, когда видит вошедшего в их своеобразную гримёку Пауэрлайна.  
  
— Сидит как влитой! — он поднимает большой палец вверх, рассматривая Макса.  
  
Тем временем Пи-Джей взволнованно подносит к ним парик небольшой формы, имитирующий причёску Майкла.  
  
— Спасибо, можешь идти в зал, Пи-Джи. Мы дальше сами, — Майкл дружелюбно улыбается парню, из-за чего у того чуть челюсть не отвисает. Макс мысленно смеётся с этой картины.  
  
— Пи-Джи… — ошарашено произносит лучший друг именинника.  
  
— Извини, если тебе не нравится, я… — Майкл растерянно смотрит на Пи-Джея сверху вниз, беря из его рук парик.  
  
— Нет-нет, мне нравится, — возражает тот слегка отстранённо. Он, видимо, даже не предполагал, что Пауэрлайн запомнит его имя. Да и когда он успел? — Пи-Джи…  
  
Смакуя новое прозвище, приятель Макса со странным окрылённым наваждением уходит обратно в зал. Видимо, он просто рад быть полезным. Тем временем Майкл усмехается, провожая его взглядом, и надевает чёрный парик Гуфу младшему на голову.  
  
— Вы такое классное шоу устроили… — честно признаётся Макс, садясь на стул, который ему подставляет Гуфи. — Это было просто потрясно.  
  
У Гуфи, кажется, чуть ли слёзы на глаза не наворачиваются от услышанного. Это у них, наверное, семейное. Майкл же просто пожимает плечами и тянется к полке за укладывающим средством для волос и расчёской. Он просит Макса не двигаться и аккуратно — даже профессионально, если подросток вообще может такое оценивать — придаёт форме парика чуть ли не идеальный вид в мгновение ока. Гуф младший давно уже понял, что Майкл человек многих талантов. Он даже не удивится, если парень не ходит в салоны красоты, а сам себе делает ежедневно такую крутую причёску. Скорее всего, так и есть.  
  
У Макса даже возникает мысль, что повезло всё-таки его отцу с ним… да и Майклу тоже повезло с Гуфи. Вон он добрый какой, заботливый. Может, именно это парень всю жизнь и искал?  
  
— Так… — неуверенно начинает подросток, когда всё его перевоплощение заканчивается. — А какая хореография, песня?..  
  
— «Stand Out». Хореография из неё же, — Пауэрлайн помогает ему подняться. — Да не боись! Я же с тобой на сцене буду.  
  
Макс несколько раз моргает, смотря на парня. То есть он будет не один? Что ж, теперь ему значительно легче, правда. Это даже не сарказм.  
  
— Мы будем вместе выступать?  
  
Подросток получает утвердительный ответ и постепенно начинает радоваться. Это как не крути проще, а то он уже разволноваться успел. Как обычно. Вдруг Майкл прикасается рукой ко встроенному наушнику, по которому ему что-то говорят. Он озадачено хмыкает и подходит к проходу, ведущему прямо на сцену. Там появляется та самая девушка с серьёзным видом и аппаратурой в руках. Парень сразу указывает на Макса и, отвлекаясь, бегло осматривает сцену из-за кулис. Гуф младший не успевает среагировать, как к нему в спешке тоже крепят наушник, только уже без микрофона. Ну конечно, петь-то он не умеет.  
  
Подростка подталкивает к выходу на сцену отец, на что тот с мольбой в глазах реагирует:  
  
— Па, может, выйдешь с нами?.. — ещё каких-то несколько месяцев назад он никогда бы не поверил, что когда-нибудь скажет такое.  
  
— Да нечего мне там делать, сынок, — отмахивается мужчина. — Я не для сцены рождён.  
  
В это время к ним возвращается предвкушающий выступление Пауэрлайн и, услышав последнюю реплику, шуточно подталкивает Гуфи в бок:  
  
— Сегодняшнее выступление было потрясно! Максу понравилось!  
  
Подросток начинает учащённо кивать с надеждой, но отец резонно замечает, что в отличие от исполненного номера в этот раз хореографии он не знает. Майкл озадачено снова касается пальцем наушника и в волнении распахивает глаза. Он слегка суетливо подталкивает Макса к выходу, а отец, поняв, что вот-вот начнётся выступление, тут же бежит в обратном направлении в зрительский зал.  
  
— Трансляция возобновится через минуту, — отрывисто произносит Пауэрлайн, пока Макс успевает схватить нехилую панику. Однако парень быстро выпихивает его на сцену. Подросток видит, как Гуфи, прибежав в зал, спотыкается о провода и чуть не сносит одну из камер, но реабилитируется и тут же занимает место вместе с остальными. Он начинает подбадривающе аплодировать, с гордостью смотря на сына. Остальные подхватывают его порыв. Макс на мгновение засматривается на их счастливые, взволнованные лица, и невольно улыбается сквозь свою немую истерику. Но лишь на пару секунд.  
  
Он послушно встаёт на место, куда его приводит буквально за ручку Майкл, и испуганно смотрит в объективы камер, нервно бегая глазами по помещению. Конечно, он уже делал подобное в Лос-Анджелесе, но тогда всё получилось так спонтанно… легче. А сейчас ситуация напоминает всеми своими нюансами ту, что произошла по окончанию учебного года. Он тоже волновался, нервничал… а чем всё закончилось? Его к директору вызвали. С другой стороны, он смог добиться уважение сверстников и, что самое главное, внимание Роксаны, а потом ещё всё так закрутилось, что в итоге они с Гуфи оказались в Лос-Анджелесе. На концерте Пауэрлайна. Да, что не делается, — всё к лучшему. Это точно. Подросток сглатывает, осматривая тёмное помещение и с вызовом направленную на него аппаратуру. Сцена кажется больше и выше, чем есть на самом деле, а воздуха будто не хватает.  
  
Вдруг Макс чувствует чью-то руку на своём плече, которая вырывает его из омута тревожных мыслей. Отвлекает на себя всё внимание.  
  
— Эй, всё будет в порядке, — Майкл наклоняется к нему, стараясь взбодрить. Его добрый взгляд и голос кажутся такими уверенными, спокойными... нет, они не кажутся. Они и есть такие. И это оказывает поразительное свойство; бьёт в самую цель, заставляет все мысли уйти на задний план. Максу становится спокойней. Значительно спокойней. Он вбирает воздух полной грудью, когда парень возвращается на исходную, и закрывает в предвкушении глаза.  
  
— Теперь у нас всё будет в порядке, — смело успевает прошептать подросток; да так, что даже Майкл улавливает произнесённую им фразу и по-доброму усмехается, едва заметно кивнув в согласии. Свет везде меркнет, а два прожектора поочерёдно загораются над ними. Макс не раскрывает веки, но отчётливо чувствует на себе взгляд отца из зрительского зала, ощущает всем телом уверенную энергию, что исходит от стоящего рядом Пауэрлайна, и всё будто бы встаёт на свои места.  
  
Звучат первые аккорды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодарю каждого, кто нашёл время и силы для ознакомления с данным фанфиком. Спасибо, что дочитали мою работу до конца.


End file.
